Heartbeat
by Gheeks
Summary: Aku ingin selalu mendengar detak jantungmu, bisakah? Selama jantungku masih berdetak, selama itu pula aku akan menemanimu. Itu janjiku. Kim Jonghyun x Hwang Minhyun. 2hyun.
1. Chapter 1

_**Heartbeat**_

 **Kim Jonghyun x Hwang Minhyun**

 **2hyun**

 **Support casts Produce 101 Season 2 Trainees and BTS**

.

.

 _Deg… Deg… Deg…_

Suara detak jantung seseorang yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya terdengar bagai alunan _lullaby_ penghantar tidur bagi Minhyun. Menghantarkan rasa nyaman yang menggelitik gendang telinganya. Suara itu, detak jantung itu, Minhyun berharap akan selalu mendengarnya.

 _Deg… Deg…_

"Jjong, kenapa suaranya begitu indah?" mendongak, Minhyun menatap netra kecoklatan milik kekasihnya. Kim Jonghyun.

"Hm? Suara apa sayang?" Jonghyun menunduk, mendapati kekasih manisnya kembali mendekatkan telinga ke dadanya. Menyamankan diri untuk kembali bersandar di dada bidangnya.

"Jantungmu. Suara detak jantungmu Jjong. Rasanya aku ingin mendengarnya setiap waktu,"

Jonghyun hanya tersenyum mendengar gumaman kekasihnya. Belakangan ini kekasihnya memang hobi sekali bersandar di dadanya dan mendengar detak jantungnya.

"Kalau begitu tetaplah di sisiku Min, agar kau bisa terus mendengarnya,"

.

.

 _ **Seoul International Hospital**_

"Astaga Hwang Minhyun! Kau mau membuatku mati hah?!" dengan sepenuh hati Seongwoo meneriaki Minhyun yang duduk di belakang kemudi. Menurunkan kedua tungkai panjangnya dari jok mobil dan pegangan tangannya di _handle_.

"Upsss…" Minhyun nyengir _innocent_.

Pria bermarga Ong itu jengkel setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Nyawanya hampir saja di ambang batas. Pasalnya Minhyun dengan kurang ajarnya membawa mobil dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Menyalip beberapa kendaraan dan parkir bak _drifter professional_ ala pembalap di salah satu film fenomenal. Yang malah berakhir dengan menabrak tong sampah rumah sakit. Hebat sekali dia.

Sungguh, Ong Seongwoo tidak dapat membayangkan itu semua. Hwang _Angelic_ Minhyun, sahabat karibnya yang terkenal akan kelembutan dan keanggunannya bak malaikat malah bertingkah ugal-ugalan di jalanan. Tolong ingatkan dia untuk tidak membiarkan Minhyun menyetir lagi lain waktu.

Ingin sekali Seongwoo mengadukan hal ini pada Jonghyun, tapi nanti ia akan dicap sebagai tukang adu oleh Minhyun. Masa bodoh, nyawanya lebih penting dari rajukan Hwang Minhyun. Dia belum lulus kuliah dan membahagiakan orang tuanya. Dan yang terpenting dia belum menikah dengan kekasih bongsornya Kang Daniel. Astaga.. Ong Seongwoo tidak ingin mati muda kawan-kawan.

"Ayo turun Ong," melepas _seatbelt_ , Minhyun membuka pintu mobil dan memunguti sampah yang tercecer akibat ulahnya tadi.

"Kamar berapa Min?" tanya Seongwoo yang sudah keluar dari mobil, sibuk membenahi penampilannya. Sesekali kembali mengecek penselnya, siapa tahu beruang kesayangannya menghubungi.

"Eumm.. sebentar, aku lupa menanyakannya Ong. Coba hubungi Woojin, kemarin dia datang menjenguknya,"

Tanpa diminta dua kali dengan segera Seongwoo mendial nomor Park Woojin, junirnya di club dance kampus.

"Oh _yeoboseyo_ Woojian-ah, kau dimana?... tidak-tidak… aku sedang di rumah sakit bersama Minhyun… iya aku ingin menjenguknya, apa kau tahu nomor kamarnya?... oh oke, aku mengerti… ya ya baiklah, terima kasih Woojin-ah,"

"Kamar 101, ayo Minhyunie," melangkahkan kakinya Seongwoo menarik pergelangan tangan Minhyun yang sudah berdiri di sampinya. Bergegas ke arah lobi rumah sakit dan mencari kamar si pasien.

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian, kaki-kaki jenjang mereka telah membawa mereka berdua ke depan pintu sebuah kamar rawat inap bernomor 101. Dari balik kaca pintu Minhyun melirik sekilas bahwa orang yang ingin mereka temui memang berada disana.

 _Tok… Tok… Tok…_

Dengan perlahan Minhyun mengetuk dan mendorong pintu tersebut. Dan disambutlah ia dengan pemandangan lelaki gembul berwajah manis yang tengah asik memakan potongan buah apel yang telah dikupas. Membuat pipinya yang sedikit menirus menggembung lucu.

" _Eo_? Minhyun _hyung_!" mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan potongan apel memanggil nama Minhyun. Tangannya melambai menyuruh Minhyun untuk mendekatinya. Wajahnya berseri melihat hyung favoritnya itu datang untuk menjenguknya.

"Aku juga ada disini bocah," Seongwoo yang berda di belakang Minhyun menyembulkan kepalanya. Merasa tak dianggap.

"Ya ya ya, masuklah _hyung_ ,"

Minhyun dan Seongwoo berjalan mendekati Si Gembul di tempat tidurnya. Meletakkan parsel yang Seongwoo bawa di meja samping tempat tidur. Oleh-oleh untuk Jihoon sebagai permintaan maaf mereka karena terlambat untuk menjenguk Jihoon.

Seongwoo menduduki kursi di samping kasur, sedangkan Minhyun berdiri di sampingnya. Mengamati kondisi si pasien.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Jihoonie?" Minhyun bertanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat _hyung_ ,"

"Kau masih terlihat sedikit pucat, apa kau sudah makan dengan baik?" tanya Minhyun sekali lagi.

"Makanya jangan sok-sokan diet segala gendut," Seongwoo menoyor pelan kepala Jihoon. "Jadi sakit begini kan. Kau begitu saja kenapa sih?"

Jihoon hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya lucu saat mendengar Seongwoo memanggilnya gendut. Kepalanya dielus pelan oleh Minhyun setelah ditoyor Seongwoo tadi.

"Maaf baru bisa menjengukmu hari ini Jihoon-ah," Minhyun menatap Jihoon.

Jihoon memang sudah beberapa hari ini di rawat di rumah sakit. Dia ditemukan pingsan di apartemennya oleh Bae Jinyoung, kekasihnya. Ia pingsan karena dehidrasi dan kurangnya asupan nutrisi. Jihoon memang menjalani diet ekstrim akhir-akhir ini. Dia malu diejek angka sepuluh ketika berjalan bersama dengan Jinyoung. Oleh karena itu dia berniat diet untuk menurunkan berat badannya. Namun tragisnya dia malah masuk rumah sakit.

"Tak masalah. Aku senang kalian berdua sempat datang dan membawakanku banyak makanan hehe," Jihoon mengerling kearah oleh-oleh yang dibawa Seongwoo tadi.

Keduanya hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Jihoon. Selanjutnya waktu mereka diisi dengan obrolan tidak penting seputar tragedi diet Jihoon dan kegiatan Minhyun serta Seongwoo. Tak jarang suara tawa dan ejekan terdengar dari bibir-bibir ranum mereka.

Ketiganya memang akrab, meskipun Jihoon merupakan adik tingkat mereka. Oleh karena itu mereka dikenal sebagai _Quartet Sugar_ , bersama dengan Ahn Hyungseob. Park Jihoon adalah kekasih adik sepupu Minhyun, Bae Jinyoung. Si tampan bermuka mungil itu akhirnya bias mendapatkan cinta Park Jihoon. Mengingat Jihoon begitu popular di kalangan mahasiswa baru, dengan wajah manis dan sifatnya yang ceria.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Waktunya makan siang untuk pasien imut kita, karena perawat sudah membawakan jatah makan siang untuk Jihoon. Dengan semangat Jihoon mengambil makanannya da mengajak kedua hyungnya untuk makan bersama.

Seongwoo terlihat sibuk menelfon kekasihnya untuk membatalkan janji makan siang bersama mereka. Sedangkan Minhyun sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar tersebut. Berulang kali dia melirik Jihoon dengan tatapan kesal karena harus rela mengalah demi Jihoon. Salahkan _aegyo_ Park Jihoon yang selalu bekerja dengan baik pada Hwang Minghyun. Minhyun itu lemah pada mahluk _kiyowo_ seperti Jihoon dan Hyungseob.

Minhyun pamit ke kantin rumah sakit untuk membeli makanan untuk ia dan Seongwoo. Ia dan Seongwoo akan makan siang di kamar Jihoon karena Jihoon mengancam tidak akan makan kalau tidak ditemani mereka.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya, Minhyun duduk di salah satu bangku kantin. Membalas pesan yang dikirimkan Jonghyun yang menanyakan dimana ia berada. Kekasihnya masih berada di kampus omong-omong. Ia sedang sibuk mengurusi persiapan BEM untuk makrab yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi.

Tepukan pelan di bahu kirinya membuat Minhyun menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati sosok tampan berjas putih dengan nametag _Dr. Kim Seokjin_ berdiri di belakangnya.

"Jin _hyung_ ," sapa Minhyun.

Kim Seokjin adalah dokter spesialis bedah dalam divisi jantung di rumah sakit ini. Walaupun tergolong dokter muda, namun kemampuan dan integritasnya sudah tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Membuat dokter tampan itu begitu disegani dan dihormati oleh rekan-rekan kerjanya.

"Hai Minhyunie, ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya aku menemukan mahasiswa teladan bolos ke rumah sakit," balas Seokjin. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di depan Minhyun. Heran mendapati kekasih manis dari adik sepupunya berada di rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja.

"Aku tidak bolos _hyung_ ," jawabnya kalem. "Aku dan Seongwoo datang untuk menjenguk Jihoon. Ia dirawat disini,"

"Jihoon?" tanya Seokjin bingung. Ia kenal Jihoon. Setahunya anak itu terlihat sehat-sehat saja dengan badan suburnya, kenapa ia bisa masuk rumah sakit, pikir Seokjin. Apa ia terkena demam berdarah? Mengingat pasien demam berdarah meningkat belakangan ini.

"Um! Kau tahu hyung? Diet ekstrim,"

Seokjin _speechless_ mendengarnya.

"Kau terlihat lelah hyung," Minhyun melanjutkan, menatap dokter tampan tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kuyu dan lesu. Kantung mata yang menghitam menjelaskan itu. Kurang tidur, pikir Minhyun. Namun senyuman hangat dokter tampan itu yang didapat Minhyun setelahnya.

"Begitukah? Sepertinya operasi kali ini memang benar-benar menguras tenagaku," balas Seokjin lemas. Mengingat operasi yang sudah ia tangani beberapa waktu lalu. Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Minhyun yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi hyungnya itu mengernyit, "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Tumben sekali hyungnya ini mengeluh akan tugas yang ia jalani. Biasanya ia akan terlihat bersemangat untuk menceritakan kesuksesan tugasnya. Meskipun sudah sering melakukan operasi, Seokjin tetap merasa senang apabila ia berhasil dalam tugasnya. Satu nyawa telah berhasil ia selamatkan, begitu pikirnya.

"Tidak.. hanya saja operasi kali ini sungguh berat untukku Minhyunie. Dia adalah pasien rujukan dari Daegu. Kau tahu? Pasiennya adalah sahabat lamaku Minhyun-ah," menghela napas sebentar, Seokjin kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa harus dia Minhyun-ah? Dari data yang kubaca, dia sudah menjalani beberapa operasi pencakokan jantung sebelum dirujuk kesini. Namun dengan cepatnya jantung baru itu membusuk di tubuhnya seperti makanan basi. Aku semakin tak tega melihat dadanya yang sudah penuh dengan sayatan harus kembali dibelah. Dan akulah orang yang baru saja menambahkan sayatan mengerikan itu disana Minhyun-ah,"

"Bagaimana bisa mahluk serapuh itu tahan dengan keadaan ini?! Demi Tuhan, aku tak sanggup membayangkannya. Dia butuh jantung baru, dia butuh kehidupan baru Minhyun-ah. Tapi kau tahu sendiri bahwa mencari pendonor jantung tidaklah mudah." Seokjin mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Dia harus menunggu antrian untuk mendapatkannya dari pendonor, ditambah tak semua jantung bisa cocok dengannya. Aku ingin menyelamatkannya Minhyun-ah.. aku ingin menyelamatkannya.."

Minhyun iba melihatnya, dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung tangan Seokjin.

.

.

Sekembalinya dari kantin, Minhyun mendapati Seongwoo yang sedang menyuapi Jihoon. Makan siangnya tinggal separuh. Ia berjalan mendekati keduanya dan mengeluarkan box makan siang untuk dirinya dan Seongwoo. Membuka pelan penutup box, Minhyun menyendok makanan tersebut dan menyodorkannya ke depan bibir Seongwoo. "Giliranku," katanya.

Seongwoo yang heran hanya menerima suapan itu dan kembali menyuapi Jihoon. "Kenapa lama sekali?" tanyanya.

"Aku juga mau disuapi Minhyun _hyung_.." rengek Jihoon. Dia mendorong tangan Seongwoo yang hendak kembali menyuapinya.

"Aku saja yang suapi kenapa sih?"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau disuapi Minhyun _hyung_. Minhyun _hyung_ ayo suapi aku, aaaa.."

"Apa bedanya aku atau Minhyun yang menyuapi, sama saja bodoh!" Seongwoo menjejalkan suapan terakhirnya ke mulut Jihoon. "Jangan manja deh,"

Minhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah keduanya. Ia kembali menyendok nasinya dan menyuapi Seongwoo. Dia makan bergiliran dengan Seongwoo. "Tadi aku bertemu Jin hyung di kantin dan mengobrol sedikit bersamanya,"

"Oh iya, kapan kau bisa pulang Jihoon-ah?"

"Dokter bilang besok atau lusa dia sudah boleh pulang," Seongwoo yang menjawab. Tadi saat Minhyun masih di kantin, dokter yang merawat Jihoon datang untuk pemeriksaan rutin. Melihat kondisi Jihoon yang sudah mulai membaik, meskipun masih sedikit pucat, dokter membolehkannya untuk pulang besok atau lusa. Dengan catatan Jihoon harus makan dengan baik.

Minhyun senang mendengarnya. Ia akan memberitahu Baejin untuk menjemputnya besok pagi.

.

.

Seongwoo sedang menunggu Minhyun di depan lobi rumah sakit. Minhyun sedang mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal di kamar Jihoon. Minhyun dan sikap cerobohnya yang membuat Seongwoo mau tak mau harus selalu berada di dekatnya.

Tergopoh Minhyun berlari menyusul Seongwoo, tak ingin membuat Seongwoo menunggu lebih lama. Baru saja ia akan berbelok, ia menabrak seorang suster di depannya. Suster itu terjatuh, dan mengakibatkan berkas yang ia bawa berhamburan di lantai. Minhyun yang menyadari kesalahannya segera membungkuk untuk membantu suster tersebut. Bersama mereka memunguti kertas-kertas yang tercecer. Setelah selesai, Minhyun menyerahkan kertas yang ia pungut pada suster tadi. Membungkuk sekali lagi untuk meminta maaf dan dibalas anggukan oleh suster tersebut.

Saat akan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, Minhyun melihat ada satu kertas yang terselip di bawah bangku koridor. Ia memungutnya dan akan mengembalikan kertas itu pada sang suster. Namun sayang, suster itu sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Memutuskan untuk mengembalikannya lain waktu, Minhyun membacanya sekilas. Hanya sebuah form kosong, tidak terlalu penting pikirnya. Jadi ia memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam tasnya dan berlari menyusul Seongwoo yang sudah menunggunya di lobi.

.

.

Suasana kantin kampus memang sedikit sepi, mengingat jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Satu dua mahasiswa yang belum memulai kelasnya terlihat duduk-duduk santai disana sembari menyeruput minuman hangat yang mereka beli. Sambil menunggu teman atau mencuci mata melihat beberapa mahasiswi cantik atau uke-uke manis yang kebetulan lewat sana.

Park Woojin dan Lai Guanlin hari ini memilih datang lebih pagi dari jadwal kelasnya (entah mimpi apa mereka semalam). Mereka berdua duduk di salah satu bangku kantin dengan dua gelas kopi hangat di tangan. Menyesapnya pelan-pelan, menikmati rasa pahit yang khas mengalir di tenggorokan mereka.

"Jonghyun hyung!" sapa Woojin keras. Jonghyun yang kebetulan lewat di dekat kantin menoleh, dan mendapati mahluk berginsul yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Ini masih pagi dan kelasnya akan dimulai beberapa jam lagi, Jonghyun memutuskan untuk menghampiri kedua juniornya itu. Heran juga ia melihat keduanya sudah berada di kampus pagi-pagi begini.

"Tumben rajin," kata Jonghyun. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di depan kedua juniornya itu. Memesan satu cup kopi hangat pada pelayan yang mendatanginya. Udara memang sedikit dingin pagi ini, mengingat musim dingin akan segara datang.

"Mana Hyungseob dan Seonho? Biasanya kalian selalu datang bersama,"

"Di hatiku~~" jawab mereka berdua kompak. Jonghyun hanya memutar mata malas mendengarnya.

Melihat Jonghyun yang tak merespon candaannya, Woojin pun menjawab, "Hyungseob bolos untuk menjemput Jihoon. Dia pulang hari ini. Lalu dimana Minhyun hyung, kau tak datang bersamanya hyung?"

Jonghyun dan Minhyun memang selalu datang berdua. Hemat bahan bakar katanya, dan yang terpenting adalah keselamatan Hwang Minhyun. Mengingat Minhyun sering kali _berubah kepribadian_ saat di jalan raya. Jonghyun lebih memilih menjadi supir pribadi Hwang Minhyun daripada melihat Minhyun menyetir.

"Tidak, dia izin hari ini. Katanya ingin menjemput seseorang di bandara,"

"Siapa?" tanya Guanlin.

Dan dijawab kedikan bahu oleh Jonghyun. Minhyun tidak memberitahukan siapa orang yang akan dia jemput. Dan menolak tawaran Jonghyun untuk mengantarnya ke bandara. Tak enak merepotkan Jonghyun alasannya. Padahal tak pernah sekalipun ia menolak tawaran Jonghyun. Tumben sekali pikirnya.

"Jangan-jangan Minhyun hyung…" belum selesai Guanlin berbicara, kepalanya sudah dipukul oleh Woojin.

"Heh Minhyun hyung bukan orang yang seperti itu, bodoh!"

Melihat keduanya akan memulai adu mulut, buru-buru Jonghyun menengahi keduanya, "Sudah-sudah.."

.

.

 _ **Incheon International Airport**_

Suara geretan koper dan langkah-langkah cepat terdengar di segala sudut bandara ini. Ada yang melepas kepergian dan ada juga yang menyambut kedatangan orang-orang terkasih. Tangis, tawa, pelukan, dan lambaian dapat kita lihat dimana-mana.

Suara bising dari pesawat yang hendak _take off_ ataupun _landing_ memenuhi gendang telinga Minhyun. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu disana. Sesekali memerhatikan layar monitor yang menayangkan aktifitas penerbangan. Melihat apakah pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh orang yang ia tunggu sudah mendarat atau belum.

Merogoh saku celananya, Minhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Bermain games bisa sedikit membunuh waktu. Sambil menggoyangkan kakinya dan bersender di tembok, ia membuka salah satu aplikasi game dan larut dalam permainan itu setelahnya. Mengabaikan layar monitor yang memberitahukan bahwa salah satu pesawat kedatangan Amerika sudah mendarat dengan selamat.

Minhyun masih tenggelam dalam permainannya saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Buru-buru ia mengangkat telepon dari orang tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo.."

' _Ahh.. Minhyun-ah aku sudah sampai. Kau ada dimana? Tunggu sebentar, ah itu koperku,'_

"Aku sudah di luar,"

' _Aku sedang berjalan keluar, astaga ramai sekali! Kau dimana?'_

"Di dekat kursi tunggu," Minhyun menoleh ke kanan kiri untuk mencari orang di seberang sambungan teleponnya.

Keadaan bandara menjadi lebih ramaidan Minhyun sedikit kesusahan untuk menemukan orang tersebut. Dia masih sibuk menoleh kesana kemari, dan rangkulan hangat di pundaknya membuat ia menoleh ke samping. Cengiran khas dari orang yang ia cari menyapa pengelihatan Minhyun. Sungguh ia merindukan senyum cerah ini.

" _Hey long time no see sweetie.._ " dan panggilan ini. Minhyun sangat merindukannya.

Serta merta ia melempar dirinya dalam dekapan hangat orang yang berada di sampingnya ini. Memeluknya lebih erat untuk menyalurkan kerinduan yang sudah lama ia pendam.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung.."

.

.

TBC

 _Umm okey, sebetulnya aku sedikit ragu untuk mempublish cerita ini. Takut bakalan jadi multichap, inginnya sih OS aja biar langsung tamat. Tapi apa daya, wordsnya kepanjangan dan pasti bakalan bosen dibaca. Jadi yaa sudahlah, mending dipublish aja daripada mubazir. Itung-itung ngeramein archive 2hyun hehe._

 _Saran, kritik, dan segala macam komen dengan senang hati akan diterima. Dibacapun sudah syukur haha._

 _And last, see you in the next chapt.._


	2. Chapter 2

Bagaimana perasaanmu saat menjadi nyamuk diantara beberapa pasangan yang tengah memadu kasih di sekitarmu? Kesal, sebal, jengah, atau iri? Coba kita tanyakan pada dua orang yang tengah terperangkap pada situasi semacam itu. Kim Jonghyun dan Park Woojin, duo senior-junior yang saat ini tengah merangkap sebagai nyamuk-nyamuk kesepian. Salahkan kedua pasangan mereka yang absen hari ini.

Ingin rasanya Jonghyun segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu, kuliahnya sudah selesai hari ini. Tapi jika ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya maka ia akan kesepian. Tidak ada Minhyun disana, dan ia tidak suka sendiri di apartemen luasnya. Membayangkan dirinya hanya akan bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur, atau hanya bermain video games di ruang tengah. Sudah biasa, ia akan cepat bosan. Jadi tidak ada salahnya ia bertahan sedikit lebih lama bersama mahluk-mahluk yang sedang dimabuk cinta ini. Lagipula ia tak sendirian, ada Park Woojin yang sedang bengong di sudut meja.

Memilih untuk menghampiri Woojin, Jonghyun menggeser duduknya, bertukar tempat dengan Daehwi yang duduk di hadapan Woojin.

"Hey hyung kenapa pindah? Kau tidak berfikir untuk mengajakku selingkuhkan? Aku masih doyan uke hyung," tanya Woojin saat ia sadar bahwa Jonghyun telah berada di depannya. Ia lebih memilih mojok sendiri daripada berada di tengah-tengah yang lain. Tidak tahan mendengar gombalan murahan Guanlin untuk si anak piyak. Woojin rasanya ingin muntah. Bisa-bisanya si anak piyak Yoo Seonho itu suka padanya. Ahh iyaa.. dia kan masih polos.

"Aku kasihan melihatmu menjomblo sendiri, jadi yaa kutemani saja," Jonghyun berucap datar. Tidak mempedulikan raut kesal Woojin yang dikatai jomblo. Ia kembali memeriksa ponselnya. Mengecek apakah ada notifikasi dari Minhyun atau tidak. _Line_ nya belum dibalas, dibaca pun tidak. Jonghyun jadi kesal sendiri melihatnya.

"Seperti kau tidak saja hyung,"

Jonghyun hanya mendengus menanggapinya. Moodnya kurang baik hari ini, dari pagi hingga siang ini Minhyun susah sekali dihubungi. Tak tahukah ia bahwa Jonghyun khawatir. Senang sekali bungsu Hwang itu membuatnya seperti ini. Lihat saja nanti, Jonghyun akan memberikannya hukuman.

.

.

Sebuah sedan silver terlihat terparkir di depan rumah keluarga Park. Seorang yang duduk di belakang kursi kemudi segera turun dan berlari memutar untuk membuka pintu di sampingnya, membantu seseorang untuk turun. Tangannya dengan lembut menggenggam telapak tangan sang kekasih, berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh bekas suntikan jarum infusnya. Sedangkan satu orang pemuda turun dari kursi belakang sambil menenteng beberapa tas yang berisi perlengkapan si mantan pasien.

"Kau bisa berjalan?"

"Aku bisa Bae.. terima kasih," Jihoon tersenyum, tangannya masih digenggang Baejin takut-takut kalau kekasih manisnya itu tiba-tiba saja oleng. Sebenarnya Jihoon sudah merasa jauh lebih baik, tapi rasa pusingnya kadang-kadang timbul. Jadi ia berjalan pelan-pelan sambil menggenggam tangan Baejin. Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sahabat yang ikut menjemputnya tadi terlihat sedikit kesusahan membawa barang-barangnya. Ia jadi tak enak pada Hyungseob.

"Kau bantu saja Hyungseob, aku bisa berjalan sendiri Bae,"

"Tidak tidak.. tetaplah jaga dia Baejin. Aku tahu kau masih kurang fit, wajahmu masih pucat Jihoon sayang," Hyungseob tentu saja menolak usul Jihoon. Dia tak mau melihat Jihoon jatuh saat berjalan nanti. Lagipula dia masih bisa mebawa barang-barang itu, jangan remehkan Hyungseob yang sudah bisa mengangkat air gallon sendiri.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam rumah setelah di sambut oleh pelayan di depan. Mengambil alih barang bawaan Jihoon yang dibawa Hyungseob tadi. Jihoon memang pulang ke rumahnya, bukan apartemen. Ibunya memang menyuruh Jihoon untuk pulang agar ia bisa memantau kesehatan Jihoon untuk sementara. Ia tidak mau melihat anaknya sakit akibat diet lagi. Nanti setelah Jihoon benar-benar pulih baru ia boleh kembali ke apartemennya sendiri.

Baejin dan Hyungseob membantu Jihoon untuk beristirahat di dalam kamarnya. Membiarkan ibu Jihoon untuk melihat kondisi putra kesayangannya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, kau membuat ibu takut sayang. Jangan lakukan itu lagi yaa.." nyonya Park mengelus pelan pipi chubby putranya yang sedikit menirus. Ia sedih melihat putranya seperti ini. Dengan penuh kasih ia mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon. "Istirahatlah, ibu ada di bawah jika kau butuh sesuatu," dan dengan itu Ibu Jihoon melangkah keluar dari kamar putranya.

Sebelum ia menutup pintu, ia berbalik dan menghampiri Baejin dan Hyungseob yang berdiri di samping ranjang Jihoon. Dengan senyum keibuannya ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada keduanya karena telah membantu Jihoon. Jika tak ditemukan Baejin maka apa yang akan terjadi pada putranya?

"Baejin, Hyungseob terima kasih sudah membantu Jihoon. Bibi sangat senang karena Jihoon memiliki kalian. Bibi titip Jihoon ya sayang,"

"Tentu saja, bibi jangan khawatir kami pasti akan menjaga Jihoon, iya kan Baejin?"

Baejin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada ibu dari kekasihnya itu. Di dalam hati ia berjanji akan selalu menjaga Jihoon. Menjadi penopangnya dan akan selalu ada untuk pemuda manis itu.

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu bibi tinggal dulu yaa,"

Setelah ibu Jihoon keluar, Hyungseob dan Baejin segera menghampiri Jihoon yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya. Dari tadi ia hanya diam memperhatikan, tersenyum melihat interaksi orang-orang yang begitu peduli padanya.

"Hey kau dengar itu? Kami akan selalu ada untukmu Park Jihoon. Tak peduli seperti apa dirimu, mau kau kurus atau gemuk, pintar atau bodoh itu semua bukan masalah. Kau tetap Park Jihoon kami, dan akan selalu begitu. Seharusnya akulah yang berterimakasi pada bibi karena telah melahirkanmu ke dunia ini. Park Jihoonku yang manis dan menggemaskan. Tolong jangan pikirkan apa kata orang lain yang merendahkanmu, mereka hanya iri padamu sayang. Iri pada satu-satunya kekasihku ini. Kau harus ingat ini Park Jihoon, bahwa mencintai sebatas fisik bukanlah cinta yang sesungguhnya. Aku mencintaimu karena kau, kau adalah Park Jihoon, dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihan yang ada pada dirimu. Jadi jangan pernah berfikir bahwa kau tak pantas untuk berjalan di sampingku, kau mengerti?"

Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang Baejin yang Jihoon pernah dengar. Ia tak bisa menahan perasaan hangat yang membuncah di hatinya, melihat ketulusan Baejin. Air matanya mengalir pelan. Segera saja ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan memeluk Baejin erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Baejin, menikmati setiap usapan lembut Baejin di punggung dan kepalanya.

Hyungseob yang melihat keduanya hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Baejin yang terkenal pendiam itu bisa berkata begitu romantisnya. Ia jadi ingin melihat Woojin bersikap romantic seperti itu, mengingat si gingsul kesayangannya itu terkesan cuek dan apatis tapi Hyungseob tetap cinta. Uhh Hyungseob jadi rindu Woojinnya.

.

.

"Mau tambah lagi hyung?" Minhyun bertanya pada pemuda yang baru saja menyelesaikan mangkuk _ramyun_ ketiganya. Dia tak habis pikir bagaimana hyungnya itu bisa makan sebanyak itu, entah lapar atau memang doyan. "Kau terlihat seperti tak makan berhari-hari hyung,"

"Kau tahu sweetie, sangat sulit menemukan ramyun seenak ini di Amerika sana. Jangan salahkan aku okey," jawabnya sambil terkekeh pelan dan meletakkan sumpit _ramyun_ nya.

Beberapa tahun di Negara Adidaya itu membuat ia merindukan makanan khas Korea ini. Mengingat tak banyak restoran asia yang menjualnya disana. Ia harus puas hanya dengan roti, sereal, dan jangan lupakan _junk food_. Jadi jangan salahkan ia jika makan seperti orang kelaparan saat bertemu dengan mie kuah bernama ramyun.

Mereka memang memilih untuk makan siang di kedai ramyun pinggir jalan setelah dari bandara. Kedai kecil yang cukup ramai. Memarkirkan mobil mereka agak jauh dari kedai tersebut, mengingat ini sudah siang hari dan biasanya para pekerja keluar untuk membeli makan. Mengisi perut-perut kelaparan mereka setelah setengah hari berkutat dengan kesibukan.

Omong-omong kesibukan, Minhyun jadi teringat kekasihnya. Belakangan ini Jonghyun memang sedikit sibuk dengan urusan kampusnya. Itu sebabnya Minhyun menolak saat Jonghyun ingin mengantarnya kemarin. Ia tak ingin melihat kekasihnya itu kelelahan.

Ia baru akan menghubungi Jonghyun saat menyadari bahwa ponselnya tertinggal di dalam mobil. Oh Jonghyun pasti sudah khawatir sekarang karena Minhyun tak menghubunginya dari tadi. Buru-buru ia mengajak hyungnya untuk kembali dan segera pulang untuk meminta maaf pada Jonghyun.

Benar saja, ponselnya tergeletak dikursi kemudi saat mereka sudah memasuki mobil. Buru-buru Minhyun mengecek ponselnya, namun ponselnya tak mau menyala. Oh astaga ia lupa men _charger_ nya tadi. Untung saja ia membawa _power bank_ di tasnya. Membuka tas tersebut dan mencari benda itu, mata Minhyun melihat kertas yang kemarin ia pungut di rumah sakit. Ia juga lupa akan mengantarkannya hari ini, untung saja ia melihatnya.

"Hyung kau tidak keberatan kalau kita mampir ke rumah sakit sebentar?"

"Ke rumah sakit? Untuk apa? Apa kau sakit _sweetie_?"

"Tidak, ada yang ingin aku antarkan, tapi jika kau kelelahan kita bisa langsung pulang saja," ucap Minhyun. Ia tak enak melihat hyungnya. Ia pasti kelelahan setelah menempuh penerbangan berjam-jam dari Amerika ke Korea.

"Tak masalah _sweetie_ ," dan dengan itu Minhyun mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju _Seoul International Hospital_.

.

.

 _ **Seoul International Hospital**_

Seokjin yang baru saja selesai melakukan pemeriksaan rutin segera kembali ke ruangannya. Meletakkan berkas-berkas laporan pasien di atas meja dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi kerja. Melepas penatnya sejenak sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya. Dia memang tak menangani banyak pasien, namun beberapa pasien khusus yang ditanganinya memiliki kondisi yang cukup buruk, terlebih lagi pasien favoritnya itu. Seokjin masih merasa ngeri saat membaca kembali berkas-berkas laporan pasiennya dari dokter lamanya.

Ketukan pelan pada pintu ruang kerjanya mengalihkan atensi Seokjin. Ini masih jam istirahat, jadi siapa gerangan yang ada dibalik pintu tersebut? Setahunya suster-suster yang bekerja bersamanya sedang beristirahat. Ataukah ada kondisi darurat? Ia menahan napas. "Masuk," katanya pelan.

Sebuah kepala bersurai hitam menyembul dari balik pintu. Gigi-gigi putihnya yang rapi tampak manis saat si pemilik tersenyum ke arahnya. Dengan perlahan ia melangkah memasuk dan menghampiri Seokjin di meja kerjanya.

"Bolos lagi Hwang Minhyun?"

"Ani.. aku sudah izin pada Jonghyun tadi pagi hyung,"

Seokjin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Harusnya kau izin dengan dosenmu, bukan dengan Jonghyun, Minhyunie. Duduklah! Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di depanku. Leherku pegal harus mendongak melihatmu," candanya.

Segera saja Minhyun menarik kursi di depannya dan menyamankan diri disana. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kertas yang hendak ia serahkan pada Seokjin.

"Apa itu?"

"Anu.. itu.. aku ingin menyerahkan ini padamu hyung," jawab Minhyun sambil menyodorkan kertas yang berada di tangannya pada Seokjin.

"Kemarin aku tidak sengaja menabrak seorang suster dan menjatuhkan berkas yang ia bawa. Kertas ini sepertinya tertinggal saat kami mengumpulkannya. Aku ingin mengembalikannya pada suster itu tapi aku tak menemukannya, jadi aku ingin minta tolong pada hyung untuk menyerahkannya."

"Ohh _arraseo.._ "

"Sebelumnya maaf merepotkanmu hyung tapi saat ini aku sedikit buru-buru jadi aku akan segera pamit, maaf sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu dan terima kasih hyung," setalah Seokjin mengangguk memperilahkannya, segera saja Minhyun berdiri dan pamit dari hadapan Seokjin. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan hyungnya lebih lama di dalam mobil.

Beberapa langkah setelah ia keluar dari ruang kerja Seokjin, seorang pemuda melangkah melewatinya. Ia seperti familiar dengan wajah pemuda itu. Tapi siapa? Bibir tebal dan mata sipitnya sungguh tak asing bagi Minhyun. Ia terus mengingat-ingat, sampai sebuah nama muncul dalam ingatan masa kecilnya. Park Jimin? Pikir Minhyun ragu. Baru saja ia akan berbalik untuk memanggil pemuda itu, namun suara deringan ponselnya membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ternyata Minki.

Minki mengabarkan bahwa ia sedang berada di apartemen Jonghyun bersama dengan Dongho. Ia heran kenapa seharian tak melihat Minhyun. Dan mengeluh betapa menyebalkan seorang Kim Jonghyun saat ini. Memonopoli Kang Dongho dengan mengajaknya untuk bermain video games yang berakhir dengan diabaikannya seorang Choi Minki. Ia menyuruh Minhyun untuk segera menyusul mereka ke apartemen Jonghyun. Minki sudah tidak tahan diabaikan oleh dua orang itu. Sebagai permintaan maaf, Minhyun berencana untuk membelikannya pizza saat pulang nanti.

.

.

Dua dari tiga mahluk yang mengisi ruang tengah apartemen Kim Jonghyun terlihat serius memerhatikan tv _flat_ di depannya. Menampilkan games yang saat ini Kim Jonghyun dan Kang Dongho mainkan. Sesekali umpatan atau ejekan terdengar dari bibir keduanya. Menghiraukan satu lagi mahluk yang sedari tadi mendengus sebal karena diabaikan oleh kekasih dan sahabatnya.

Minki menatap bosan keduanya, ia sudah lelah meminta keduanya untuk menghentikan game mereka. Namun apa daya, game dan seme adalah dua kombinasi yang susah untuk dipisahkan. Game sudah seperti pacar kedua, atau bahkan pertama bagi mereka.

Memilih untuk beranjak ke dapur, Minki membuka lemari es dan mencari beberapa cemilan disana. Namun harapannya pupus saat melihat barisan botol berisi air mineral saja yang berjejer indah. Beberapa bahan makanan mentah juga ada, hanya saja Minki terlalu malas untuk memasak. Dengan kesal ia membanting pintu lemari es dan berteriak lapar. Dongho yang mendengar kekasihnya berteriak hanya menoleh sebentar dan melanjutkan permainannya. Kasihan sekali kau Choi Minki.

Berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki, Minki kembali menaiki sofa di belakang Dongho. Mencolek punggung Dongho yang duduk di bawah sofa, memintanya untuk membelikan ia makanan.

"Pesan saja, biar nanti aku yang bayar," itu kata Dongho tanpa menoleh ke arah Minki.

Belum sempat Minki memesan makanan di salah satu restoran cepat saji, pintu apartemen Jonghyu terbuka. Derap langkah seseorang yang mendekati ruang tengah terdengar samar. Pasti Minhyun, pikir Minki. Ia bisa meminta Minhyun untuk memasakkan makanan untuknya haha.

"Aku pulang," itu suara Minhyun.

Benar saja, pemuda Hwang itu muncul di hadapan ketiganya dengan membawa kantong plastik besar berisi beberapa kotak pizza dan berbagai macam camilan di dalamnya. Ketiganya menatap Minhyun yang berdiri di depan mereka bersama seseorang.

"Aron hyung!" _koor_ mereka.

" _Oh my God! OH. MY. GOD! What happen?_ " itu Minki yang segera lompat dari atas sofa dan berlari ke arah dua orang di depannya dengan wajah _shock_.

Segera saja ia merebut kantong plastik berisi pizza dari tangan Minhyun dengan wajah berbinar. Minhyun hanya bisa bengong melihatnya.

"Ternyata aku kalah oleh sekantung pizza. Lihat, Minki bahkan lebih merindukan pizza daripada aku," kata Aron pura-pura sedih. Ia menampilkan wajah terluka melihat kelakuan Minki. Dalam hatinya ia menertawakan ekspresi terkejut dari tiga dongsaengnya.

"Aron hyung!" Minki yang mendengar suara Aron tentu saja langsung menoleh kaget ke arah Aron dan segera memeluknya. Ia tadi memang melihat Minhyun datang dengan seseorang, namun tak memperhatikannya. Ia terlalu fokus pada pizza yang dibawa Minhyun.

Aron balas memeluk si manis bungsu Choi itu. Mengusap pelan kepalanya dan berputar-putar seperti anak kecil. "Kalian juga tidak merindukanku?" tanya Aron pada dua dongsaengnya yang lain.

Serta merta Jonghyun dan Dongho berlari untuk memeluknya juga. Minki yang masih berada dalam pelukan Aron tak mau lepas. Jadilah mereka melakukan _group hug_. Minhyun yang melihat mereka hanya tertawa senang, ia pun menyusul keempatnya untuk saling berpelukan.

Setelah selesai dengan acara melepas rindu mereka, kelimanya duduk di ruang tengah sambil memakan makanan yang dibawakan Aron dan Minhyun. Minki dan Minhyun sedari tadi tak mau jauh dari Aron, mereka terus saja menempeli hyung tertua mereka itu. Mengabaikan keluhan Dongho dan Jonghyun yang juga ingin bersama Aron. Balas dendam katanya, karena seharian tadi ia diabaikan oleh keduanya.

"Hyung kenapa kau tak memberi tahu kami kalau kau akan pulang?" kali ini Jonghyun yang bertanya.

"Hm? Sengaja.. aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuk kalian, jadi aku hanya memberi tahu Minhyunie haha,"

"Kenapa hanya Minyeon yang kau beritahu? Aku kan juga bisa hyung," protes Minki.

"Kau tak tahu resikonya jika membiarkan Minhyun menjemputmu dan menyetir sendiri hyung,"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengabarimu _Princess_ , tetapi mengingat kalau kau gampang keceplosan aku jadi ragu. Sementara itu aku tak mungkin meminta Dongho untuk menjemputku, aku tak yakin dia bisa bangun pagi haha.." suara dengusan Dongho terdengar setelahnya. Ia ingin mengelak, tapi apa yang dikatakan hyungnya itu memang benar. Dia memang susah bangun pagi.

"Jika aku meminta Jonghyun untuk menjemputku, ia pasti juga akan mengajak Minhyun bersamanya. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau tak betah berpisah dengan kekasihmu ini, hey Kim Jonghyun!" ledek Aron. "Nanti kejutanku bisa batalkan haha. Makanya aku hanya mengabari Minhyun dan memintanya untuk menjemputku tadi pagi," lanjutnya.

Ketiganya hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Aron. Aron paham betul kelakuan dari keempat dongsaengnya. Mereka sudah bersama dari kecil. Ia sebagai yang tertua diantara mereka sudah berjanji akan melindungi dan menjaga keempat adik kecilnya ini. Namun janjinya harus terhenti sementara karena ia harus kembali ke tanah kelahirannya untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Keluarga Aron memang tinggal di Amerika, mereka sempat tinggal di Korea dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Amrika dan melanjutkan pendidikan Aron disana.

Terpisah beberapa tahun dengan adik-adiknya membuat Aron semakin merindukan mereka. Itu sebabnya setelah pendidikannya selesai, ia kembali ke Korea untuk bertemu adik-adiknya. Ia memutuskan untuk menetap disini, mengingat ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk hidup mandiri dan jauh dari orang tuanya. Lagipula ia tak akan sanggup berpisah lebih lama lagi dari keempat adik kecilnya yang kini juga sudah mulai dewasa. Namun bagi Aron, mereka tetaplah adik kecilnya.

"Oh iya, aku ada sedikit oleh-oleh untuk kalian. Dongho bisa tolong ambilkan koperku,"

Segera saja Dongho berjalan keluar untuk mengambil koper Aron. Ia meletakkan koper tersebut di tengah-tengah mereka. Minki dan Minhyun sangat excited mendengar kata oleh-oleh, sedangkan kedua seme itu hanya menunggu apa yang akan diberikan Aron pada mereka.

Setelah membuka kopernya Aron memberikan oleh-oleh yang memang sudah ia siapkan untuk keempatnya. Oleh-olehnya sudah dibungkus rapi. Satu persatu ia bagikan pada Jonghyun dan Dongho yang dibalas ucapan terima kasih oleh keduanya.

Tiba-tiba Aron menutup kopernya, membuat Minki dan Minhyun yang sedang menunggu hadiah mereka saling pandang heran.

"Hyuuung mana hadiah untukku?" tanya Minki. Minhyun hanya menatap Aron heran.

"Hmm.. sepertinya aku lupa memasukkannya,"

"Apa? Yang benar saja hyuuuuung," keduanya sudah memasang tampang kecewa mereka. Ternyata tak ada hadiah untuk mereka.

Aron yang melihat tampang sedih kedua uke manis itu hanya tertawa kecil, ia memang berniat untuk mengerjai mereka.

"Kalian mau hadiah?" keduanya kembali menatap Aron dengan penuh harap dan menganggukkan kepalanya bersamaan. Uhh lucu sekali, Aron jadi tak tahan untuk mencubit hidung mancung mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu hyung akan memberikan kalian hadiah, tapi… ada syaratnya!"

"Apa apa apa?" tanya keduanya antusias.

"Syaratnya adalah… _poppo_ hyung dulu.." kata Aron sambil menunjuk kedua pipinya. Dua seme di depan Aron tercengang mendengarnya. Sedangkan kedua uke itu sudah memerah saja mukanya.

Demi hadiah, segera saja Minki dan Minhyun memposisikan diri di samping kiri kanan Aron. Mengecup kedua pipinya bersamaan dan memeluk hyung mereka. Aron yang menerima _double attack_ dari dua mahluk manis di sampingnya ini hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Ia menaik turunkan alisnya untuk menggoda dua seme yang sedang merengut di depannya.

"Dasar licik!"

"Dia menang banyak,"

Dan Aron hanya tertawa mendengar dua adiknya yang lain misuh-misuh. Setelahnya Aron memberikan dua buah hadiah yang memang sudah ia persiapkan untuk Minhyun dan Minki.

" _Oh My God! Oh my God hyung! Thank you so much much much, you are the best hyung!_ "

"Berhentilah Choi Minki,"

"Sepertinya kekasihmu terkena sindrom bule Kim Samuel, Dongho-ya,"

"Apa masalahmu? Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan pada Aron hyung kalau aku juga bisa bahasa Inggris seperti Samuel dan Daniel,"

Aron tak habis pikir, keempatnya tetap saja seperti dulu. Selalu bertengkar untuk masalah sepele, dan semua pertengkaran kecil mereka selalu dimulai oleh Choi Minki.

.

.

 _ **Seoul International Hospital**_

Satu pagi yang tenang di awal bulan Desember, ada tekanan darah dan tanda vital yang anjlok. Seokjin mendorong brankar dimana tubuh pucat seorang pemuda terbaring di atasnya. Secepatnya ia membawa sang pasien memasuki ruang _ICU_. Beberapa perawat mengekori Seokjin dengan papan jalan di tangan. Seokjin mendengar mulutnya sendiri berseru pada perawat akan beberapa perintah. Lalu beberapa alat-alat medis segera terhubung pada tubuh pucat si pemuda yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu.

Suntikan _epinefrin_ , suara _kardiograf_ , dan beberapa tindakan medis lainnya semakin membuatnya takut.

"Demi Tuhan, bertahanlah, buka matamu, buka-"

Dan suara _kardiograf_ menelan kalimat Kim Seokjin.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Note:

Ketahuan yaa kalau Minhyun ngejemput Aron? Hahaha gapapa, aku kasih gingsul Ujin buat kalian yg udah nebak.

Jadi yaa, updatenya segini dulu ya. Nah ada yang bisa nebak lagi, kira-kira siapa yang sakit?

Kalau ada kritik atau saran atau request, kalian bisa langsung pm.

Terimakasih untuk dukungan kalian semua.

 _With love_ ,

Gheeks


	3. Chapter 3

_**Seoul International Hospital**_

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Sinar mentari perlahan mulai menyusup melalui celah-celah kecil gorden berwarna _broken white_ di salah satu kamar rumah sakit besar itu. Kicauan burung dan suara pekerja kebersihan tak mengalihkan dunia Seokjin. Ia masih terjaga setelah beberapa malam sibuk mengurusi pasien favoritnya.

Ingatannya melayang ke hari dimana ia dengan kalut berseru ini itu pada beberapa paramedis yang membantunya. Membantu menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Orang yang kini tengah terbaring lemah di atas ranjang pasien dengan berbagai alat tersambung ke tubuh kecilnya.

Perlahan tangannya terjulur membelai pelan pipi pucat itu, merasakan betapa halus dan dinginnya kulit yang menyentuh jemarinya. Mencoba mencari-cari adakah rona merah tipis yang biasanya tersepuh di kedua belah pipi pucat itu. Mencari sedikit kehangatan yang kian hari terganti dengan suhu dingin tubuhnya.

Rasa kantuk tiba-tiba menyerang Seokjin, entah sudah berapa lama ia belum mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Tubuh jangkung dokter tampan itu seolah menjerit untuk segera diistirahatkan, namun otaknya menolak dan memilih untuk tetap terjaga menjaga pasiennya.

Lelah karena perdebatan antara pikiran dan tubuhnya, Seokjin memilih untuk merebahkan kepalanya di sisi ranjang pasien itu. Berpikir istirahat sebentar dan tetap berada di samping pasien favoritnya adalah pilihan paling bijak untuk mendamaikan tubuh dan pikirannya. Belum sempat ia mengeksekusi niat luhurnya, seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruang rawat inap tersebut.

Seokjin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan mendapati pemuda sebaya adik sepupunya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Istirahatlah _Uisa-nim_ , kau terlihat kelelahan. Biar aku saja yang menjaga Yoongi _hyung_ ,"

Seokjin ingin menolak, ia ingin terus berada disana. Tapi ucapan pemuda bernama Park Jimin itu memang benar. Ia memang sangat lelah, dan benar-benar butuh istirahat barang beberapa jam saja.

Lagipula sudah ada Jimin yang berstatus sebagai _adik angkat_ Yoongi disini. Jadi ia tak perlu khawatir untuk meninggalkannya sebentar saja.

"Istirahatlah, aku tak mau _Uisa-nim_ sakit karena kelelahan menjaga _hyung_ ku. Nanti _Uisa-nim_ tidak bisa menyembuhkan Yoongi _hyung_ ," candanya.

" _Hyung_ ,"

"Ne?"

"Panggil aku _hyung_ Jimin-ah. Kau adalah adik Yoongi, itu berarti kau adalah adikku juga. Yoongi dan aku berteman," jelas Seokjin, - _dan aku mencintainya_ , lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Aa.. baiklah Seokjin _hyung_ ," balasnya malu-malu.

Dengan pelan ia bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki, menanamkan bibirnya pada puncak kepala Yoongi yang masih tertidur. Dengan tatapan teduh ia menatap Jimin dan berlalu dari kamar tersebut.

.

.

Si cantik Hwang Minhyun saat ini tengah bergelung di atas tempat tidur kekasihnya. Sendiri tentu saja. Jangan tanyakan dimana kekasihnya yang bernama Kim Jonghyun itu. Sepertinya ia sedang balas dendam karena ditinggal Minhyun beberapa hari lalu. Ini pemahaman sepihak Hwang Minhyun tentu saja. Faktanya, seorang Kim Jonghyun tengah sibuk dengan urusan kampusnya. Mihyun sudah bilang kan kalau kekasihnya itu orang yang aktif dalam kegiatan kampus.

Tak bisakah Kim Jonghyun bersikap sedikit egois? Memberikan beberapa tugas yang tak terlalu berat pada beberapa teman kepanitiaannya, dan menemani kekasihnya disini. Tak tahukah ia bahwa kekasihnya sedang rindu?

Iya, Minhyun sedang rindu dengan kekasih tampannya itu. Sudah beberapa hari ini mereka kurang berinteraksi. Oleh sebab itu ia buru-buru datang ke apartemen kekasihnya. Berharap sang kekasih akan menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangatnya. Lalu ia akan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang kekasih, dan tentu saja mendengarkan detak jantungnya. Ahh.. membayangkannya saja membuat Minhyun semakin rindu.

"Yak, Jonghyun-ah cepatlah pulang…" rengeknya manja. "Aku kangen.."

Ia masih betah bergelung di tempat tidur kekasihnya, menghirup dalam-dalam wangi khas Jonghyun yang tertinggal di bantal serta selimutnya. Setidaknya aroma tubuh sang kekasih bisa mengobati sedikit rasa rindunya. Sampai ia tak sadar bahwa kantuk menyerangnya, dan berakhir terlelap disana.

.

.

Tumpukan proposal-proposal pengajuan acara dan sponsor terlihat menyebar acak di atas meja kebesaran Kim Jonghyun. Sedikit lagi pekerjaannya akan beres. Ia harus bekerja ekstra untuk beberapa hari ini karena adanya perombakan susunan acara. Untung saja beberapa teman kepanitiannya yang lain masih setia membantunya.

Diliriknya arloji yang melingkar manis di lengan kanannya, sudah pukul 8 malam ternyata. Pantas saja perutnya sedikit perih, ia tadi melewatkan makan siangnya dan sekarang sudah lewat jam makan malam. Jika Minhyun tahu soal ini, ia pasti akan habis diomeli. Jonghyun tertawa membayangkannya.

Omong-omong dari tadi ia belum menghubungi Minhyun, apa kabar kekasih rubahnya itu? Buru-buru ia mengambil ponselnya. Ada beberapa pesan dari Minhyun, dibukanya satu-persatu.

' _Jonghyun-ah kau dimana?'_

' _Aku ke apartemenmu yah'_

' _Jangan lupa makan Jju-ya'_

Minhyun ada di apartemennya, ia pasti lelah menunggu Jonghyun seharian ini. Kasian sekali kekasihnya itu. Segera saja ia membereskan barang-barangnya dan bergegas pulang.

.

.

"Aku pulang.."

Suasana apartemen yang gelap menyambut kedatangan Jonghyun. Dirabanya saklar lampu di dinding ruang tengah untuk menyalakannya. Seketika ruangan gelap itu tampak terang bermandikan cahaya dari lampu mahal yang tergantung cantik di tengah plafon ruangan.

Dimana kekasihnya? Ia melihat ada sepatu Minhyun di depan, berarti kekasihnya itu masih berada disini. Tapi kenapa tidak menyalakan lampu? Apa ia tertidur?

Dilihatnya pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka, pasti kekasihnya ada di dalam sana. Dengan pelan ia melangkah memasuki kamarnya, tak ingin membangunkan kekasihnya kalau saja ia memang tertidur disana.

Dan apa yang dilihat Kim Jonghyun saat ini adalah sosok sang kekasih yang tengah terlelap di atas kasurnya dengan nafas teratur dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Matanya terpejam rapat menampilkan bulu mata panjang yang lentik. Pipi putihnya bersemu rona merah alami, manis sekali.

Bagaimana bisa Jonghyun tak jatuh untuk mahluk seindah ini?

Ia berjongkok di sisi tempat tidur, memandang lekat-lekat mahluk manis yang tengah pulas seperti bayi di depannya ini. Dielusnya pelas surai sehitam malam milik Minhyun. Menyibak pelan poni yang menutupi dahi putih Minhyun. Dikecupnya sayang dahi putih milik kekasihnya itu, seolah-olah menyampaikan betapa sayangnya Jonghyun padanya. Kecupan di dahi adalah ungkapan sayang bukan?

Bibirnya mengulas senyum simpul melihat sang kekasih perlahan-lahan membuka kelopak mata rubahnya.

"Jju-ya.."

"Maaf telah membangunkanmu, tidur lagi saja." Jonghyun masih betah berjongkok di sisi kasurnya, mengelus pipi Minhyun yang menggeleng-geleng lucu.

Diraihnya tangan Jonghyun yang tengah mengelus pipinya, digenggamnya erat dan diciumnya telapak tangan itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku kangen, peluk aku Jju-ya!" direntangkan tangannya lebar-lebar untuk menyambut pelukan Jonghyun. Sementara yang ditunggu hanya tersenyum dan langsung meraih badannya. Menenggelamkan kepala Mihyun pada dekapan hangatnya. Menghirup segarnya aroma shampoo yang menguar dari rambut halus Hwang Minhyun.

Lama mereka menikmati kehangatan dekapan masing-masing sampai suara perut Jonghyun merusak momen mesra mereka. Dengan cepat Minhyun melepaskan diri dari kekasihnya.

"Kau belum makan? Jam berapa ini?" ditolehkannya kepalanya menatap jam dinding di kamar jonghyun. Jarum pendeknya hampir menunjuk angka sembilan, sedangkan jarum panjangnya sudah menyentuh angka delapan.

"Oh astaga hampir jam 9, dan kau belum makan? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku sejak tadi?"

"Aku baru sampai sepuluh menit yang lalu sayang,"

"Apa? Astaga.. apa yang kau lakukan sampai kelaparan begini Kim Jonghyun?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan lupa makan! Apa kau tidak membaca pesanku? Dan blablabla-" dan berlanjutnya omelan Hwang Minhyun tentang betapa pentingnya Jonghyun menjaga pola makan. Kebutuhan gizi yang seimbang dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan buruknya seorang Kim Jonghyun dalam menjaga kesehatannya.

Kalau sudah begini Minhyun terlihat mirip sekali dengan ibunya saat mengomeli ia ataupun ayahnya dulu. Kim Donghyun yang terkenal sebagai kuda hitam dalam dunia bisnis itu tetap saja akan mengkeret saat ibunya yang anggun itu sudah berada dalam mode bahayanya. Sedangkan Jonghyun kecil hanya akan duduk di samping sang ayah dengan tatapan memelas.

Mengingat kedua orang tuanya membuat pikiran Jonghyun berkelena kesana kemari. Jika ia berkelurga nanti, ia ingin memiliki keluarga kecil seperti keluarganya yang sekarang. Ia membayangkan akan selalu ada Minhyun di samping tempat tidurnya. Menjadi orang pertama yang Jonghyun lihat saat terbangun, dan menjadi orang terakhir yang Jonghyun lihat saat akan tidur. Lalu bagaimana Minhyun akan mengomelinya bersama anak mereka kelak. Persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Youngmin.

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum membayangkannya, membuat Minhyun yang masih betah mengomel mengernyit bingung.

"Yak! Kim Jonghyun, kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu? Kau mendengarku tidak?" suara Minhyun menarik kembali Jonghyun dari hayalan masa depannya. Mendapati wajah kesal Hwang Minhyun yang masih mengomelinya. Kali ini karena Jonghyun tidak mendengarkan petuah-petuah tentang menjaga kesehatan milik Hwang Minhyun.

Bibir tipis semerah ceri itu masih terus mengeluarkan kata-kata, hingga-

CUP!

-kecupan hangat mendarat diatasnya.

"Sudah ngomelnya?"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jonghyun?" rona merah dengan cepat menjalar di pipi Minhyun. Oh telinganya pun ikut memerah lucu. Manis sekali.

"Menghentikan omelanmu tentu saja," dengan cepat Minhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, menyembunyikan wajah meronanya. Jonghyun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kekasihnya menahan malu.

.

.

Mobil hitam itu melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Berbelok dan memilih jalur yang tak banyak dilalui oleh kendaraan. Jam _digital_ di dalamnya sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Namun kedua penumpangnya tak terlihat mengantuk sedikitpun.

Keduanya sibuk bercanda dan melemparkan beberapa lelucon. Mengisi keheningan malam dengan suara tawa dan obrolan mereka. Sesekali usapan sayang mendarat di puncak kepala bersurai hitam itu, dibalas dengan senyuman manis darinya.

"Tutup kacanya sayang,"

" _Shireo_!" sang penumpang masih setia menjulurkan tangan dan kepalanya ke luar jendela mobil. Merasakan dinginnya angin malam yang membelai kulitnya. Segar pikirnya.

"Angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatanmu Minhyunie," Jonghyun tahu betul bahwa Minhyun sangat menyukai berkendara di tengah malam. Menikmati suasana yang lengang dan udara yang segar. Namun malam ini udaranya cukup dingin, dan ia tahu betul bahwa kekasihnya tak bisa menahan dingin.

Harusnya tadi Jonghyun langsung pulang saja dan menolak keinginan Minhyun untuk jalan-jalan malam. Mereka memang keluar untuk mencari makan malam mereka yang terlambat. Memutuskan untuk mengisi perut mereka di salah satu kedai yang buka 24 jam. Mengingat tak banyak rumah makan yang buka sampai larut.

Sudah terlanjur keluar pikir Minhyun, kenapa tak sekalian saja mereka jalan-jalan? Hitung-hitung sebagai kencan dadakan karena beberapa hari ini mereka jarang bertemu. Lagipula besok hari Minggi, jadi tak masalah. Maka disinilah mereka berada sekarang. Mengelilingi kota dan berkendara tak tentu arah hingga dini hari untuk menghabiskan bensin mobil Jonghyun katanya.

Dan tentu saja Kim Jonghyun tak bisa menolak keinginan kekasihnya itu. Ingat Kim Jonghyun sudah mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai supir pribadi Hwang Minhyun. Jadi tak ada alasan untuk menolak keinginan _majikannya_ bukan? Ia tak mau mengambil resiko dipecat dari pekerjaannya ini.

"Dingin…" gumam Minhyun sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. Kaca jendelanya sudah ia tutup tadi.

"Kemarikan,"

"Ne?"

"Tanganmu. Kemarikan tanganmu Minhyunie," sebelah tangan Jonghyun menggapai tangan Minhyun yang masih ia tiup dan gosok-gosokkan untuk mencari kehangatan. Digenggamnya tangan halus kekasihnya, berharap bisa menghangatkannya sedikit.

Namun apa yang Minhyun rasakan adalah kehangatan yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, hingga jiwanya. Hangat suhu tubuh Jonghyun seolah-olah mengalir dari ujung-ujung jari yang bertaut dengan miliknya itu. Dan Minhyun hanya bisa mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

.

.

Jauh dari dua kekasih yang tengah menikmati kebersamaan mereka, seorang pemuda bermarga Kang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan film-film foto yang baru saja ia cetak. Ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang kurang itu terlihat sedikit berantakan. Ratusan foto tertempel memenuhi dinding ruangan itu. Beberapa ada yang masih tergantung.

Tangannya dengan cekatan memilah foto-foto yang baru saja ia cetak. Lembaran-lembaran foto itu ia pandangi satu persatu. Rasa cinta dan kepuasan ia dapatkan saat memandang hasil bidikannya. Ribuan koleksi fotonya kini makin bertambah.

Binar matanya makin menyala melihat objek fotonya. Objek dari semua foto-fotonya dari beberapa tahun silam. Tetap sama dan tak berubah. Seorang pemuda yang tengah bercanda dengan kekasihnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

. 

Aduh apa ini?

Ceritanya jadi makin ga jelas. Tau kok.

Belakangan tugas lagi banyak, jadi agak susah nyari waktu buat nulis, ditambah lagi plotnya cerita yang udah aku susun malah ilang haha.

Yaa jadi harus mikir lagi. Tapi tenang aja, plot buat chapter depan udah ada, dan sedang dikerjakan.

Jadi aku makasih banget sama yang sudah mendukung dan masih menunggu.

Regards,

Gheeks


	4. Chapter 4

Desember adalah bulan di penghujung tahun. Akhir dari perjalanan musim gugur dan awal dari musim dingin yang membekukan. Terpaan angin dengan suhu dingin menggigit kulit hingga ketulang-tulang, gemericik air hujan, dan mulai mekarnya bunga _plum_ adalah beberapa anomali yang terjadi di musim dingin.

Toko-toko pakaian mulai menanggalkan koleksi musim panas dan digantikan dengan berbagai macam mantel-mantel serta _coat-coat_ berbahan lembut serta hangat terpajang di etalase depan. Berbagai macam sarung tangan dan _pack_ penghangat makin laris terjual. Menjadi _item_ yang benar-benar paling dicari oleh semua orang.

Bulan Desember merupakan bulan spesial untuk seorang pemuda dengan tiga bintik kecil berbentuk rasi bintang di pipi kirinya. Ong Seongwoo, pemuda manis dengan kepribadian seceria mentari pagi di musim semi. Baginya bulan di penghujung tahun ini adalah bulan yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu. Pasalnya terdapat tanggal-tanggal spesial di bulan ini, selain perayaan natal dan tahun baru yang ditunggunya.

Bukan, Seongwoo tak dilahirkan pada bulan ini. Ia justru lahir pada bulan Agustus, sama dengan sahabat karibnya Hwang Minhyun. Kendati Minhyun lahir di awal-awal bulan dan Seongwoo di akhir bulan.

Ada dua tanggal yang dilingkari dengan spidol berwarna merah pada kalender kecil yang terletak di atas meja belajar Seongwoo. Tanggal 10 dan 18 Desember.

Tanggal 10 adalah hari dimana lahirnya seorang pemuda tampan dengan gigi kelinci yang saat ini tengah menjalin kasih dengannya, Kang Daniel. Sedangkan tanggal 18 adalah tanggal dimana seorang Ong Seongwoo menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang junior berbadan bongsor itu dua tahun yang lalu.

Ahh mengenangnya saja sudah membuat rona merah menjalar dikedua pipi tirusnya. Ia ingat betul saat Daniel tiba-tiba datang kepadanya dan memintanya menjadi kekasih pemuda Kang itu. Seongwoo yang saat itu tengah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya tentu saja kaget ketika didatangi si adik tingkat. Terlebih lagi dia adalah Kang Daniel, junior yang terkenal popular di angkatannya.

Namun dengan tidak tahu malunya seorang Kang Daniel malah menyatakan cinta padanya dan membuat diri mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Ughh mau tak mau Seongwoo harus segera menjawab pernyataan cinta pemuda itu jika tak ingin lebih banyak pasang mata lagi yang menonton mereka.

Dan puja kerang ajaib, si sialan Kang itu malah mengeluarkan senyuman kelincinya yang dengan sukses meluluhkan hati Seongwoo.

Jangan pikir Seongwoo murahan karena langsung menerima Daniel meskipun saat itu mereka kurang dekat. Sejujurnya mereka sudah sering bertemu dan bertegur sapa, atau hanya sekedar bertukar kabar. Namun hal itu tak cukup bagi seorang Ong Seongwoo untuk menyadari bahwa Daniel sedang menjalani pendekatan dengannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri memang kalau Seongwoo pernah mengagumi betapa tampannya pemuda yang pernah menetap di Kanada itu. Jadi tak ada salahnya kan jika Seongwoo menerimanya saat itu. Lagipula siapa orang idiot yang tak mau menjadi kekasih Kang Daniel hah?

Oh sudahlah, membahas kisahnya dengan Daniel akan memakan banyak waktu dan bisa-bisa Seongwoo akan lupa dengan rencananya hari ini. Menghabiskan _weekend_ dengan sahabatnya untuk membahas acara _surprise party_ untuk kekasihnya. Pagi tadi ia sudah mengabari Minhyun dan Jihoon agar mereka berkumpul di rumah Hyungseob saja.

Dengan kadar semangat di atas rata-rata Seongwoo segera tancap gas menuju kediaman Ahn Hyungseob. Minhyun bilang ia akan diantar Jonghyun, jadi Seongwoo tak perlu repot-repot menjemput si Permaisuri Hwang itu. Sedangkan Jihoon nantinya akan menyusul setelah acara paginya selesai.

.

.

"Aku sudah siap,"

"Ohh sebentar aku ambil dompet dulu, _kajja_." menyambar dompet dan kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas, Jonghyun menggamit tangan putih kekasihnya. Menuntun Minhyun keluar dari apartemen mereka dan segera mengunci pintunya.

Hari ini ia bertugas menjadi supir Hwang Minhyun untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah si kelinci Ahn itu. Acara kumpul dadakan yang diadakan Seongwoo membatalkan rencana Jonghyun untuk menghabiskan minggunya dengan Minhyun.

Ingin rasanya Jonghyun menghasut Minhyun untuk menolak ajakan itu, tapi apa daya Jonghyun tahu betul bahwa kekasih hatinya itu tak pernah sampai hati untuk menolak permintaan Seongwoo, apalagi dengan suara memelas seperti itu. Dan berakhirlah ia, Jonghyun yang kadar kesabarannya turunan Mama Youngmin harus rela mengalah untuk Seongwoo. Membiarkan para uke yang menamai dirinya _Quartet Sugar_ itu memonopoli sang kekasih.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Jonghyun terkesiap kala Minhyun menepuk pundaknya pelan. Memberitahukan bahwa ia hendak mampir di sebuah mini market di seberang jalan. Kebiasaan lain seorang Hwang Minhyun adalah membawakan sesuatu saat ia akan berkunjung. Entah itu jajanan ataupun barang-barang kecil yang ia temukan di tempat perbelanjaan.

Dengan patuh Jonghyun menepikan mobilnya dan hendak turun untuk membukakan pintu untuk Minhyun. Namun tangan halus yang menahan lengannya membuat ia menoleh kea rah Minhyun.

"Biar aku sendiri yang turun, tunggulah disini. Aku tak akan lama,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Uhm, hanya sebentar Jong. Aku hanya akan membeli _snack_ dan segera kembali. Lagipula aku bukan anak kecil yang setiap saat harus kau kawal sayang," kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut manis Hwang Minhyun, mengingat betapa protektifnya sang kekasih pada dirinya.

Dengan senyum teduhnya Jonghyun mengangguk, "Baiklah, hati-hati menyebrangnya Min," dan mengusak pelan rambut Minhyun.

Anggukan kecil diberikan Minhyun dan segera keluar dari dalam mobil. Menyebrang jalan dan berjalan memasuki toko tujuannya.

Tangannya dengan telaten memasukan beberapa snack dan bahan makanan mentah lainnya. Ia berencana akan memasakkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk Jonghyun nanti, sebagai permintaan maaf karena harus meniggalkan kekasihnya demi Seongwoo.

Tangannya terus mendorong troli belanjaan saat dilihatnya seseorang di rak bagian samping kirinya tengah kesusahan mengambil barang yang berada di rak bagian atas. Dengan pelan dihampirinya orang itu, berniat membantu. Naluri membantu seorang Hwang Minhyun tak akan mengizinkannya meninggalkan pemuda yang sedang kesusahan itu.

"Permisi, apa kau butuh bantuan?" tangan putihnya menepuk pundak pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Kaget, pemuda yang tadi di tepuk Minhyun menoleh padanya. Ia mengerjap lucu dan wajahnya memerah malu, lucu sekali.

"Aa.. ahh iyaa, aku kesusahan mengambil biscuit di atas sana, raknya terlalu tinggi dan seperti yang kau lihat tanganku tak sampai hehe. Apa kau tidak keberatan untuk membantuku?" mata sipit pemuda itu berubah segaris saat tawa canggung terdengar dari belah bibir tebalnya.

"Tentu saja tidak," lengan panjangnya terjulur untuk menggapai biscuit yang dimaksud pemuda tadi. "Nah ini dia," dan memberikannya pada pemuda itu. Menanyakan apakah ada hal lain yang perlu ia ambil lagi dan dibalas gelengan pelan dari surai _orange_ pemuda mungil di sampingnya.

"Aa terimakasih umm…"

"Minhyun. Namaku Minhyun,"

"Ah yaa, terima kasih Minhyun _-sshi_. Oh yaa namaku Park Jimin," pemuda itu menyodorkan tangan kecil berjari gemuknya pada Minhyun. Senyum lebarnya terlihat manis.

Minhyun segera meraih tangan yang terjulur di depannya, hingga ingatan masa kecilnya muncul saat mendengar nama yang disebutkan pemuda tadi. "Park Jimin? Namamu Park Jimin? Kau Park Jimin yang berasal dari Busan? Cucu nenek Jihyo?"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Minhyun membuat pemuda bernama Park Jimin itu bingung. Darimana pemuda cantik di depannya ini tahu kalau dia berasal dari Busan? Seingatnya dia baru memberitahukan namanya saja. Namun ia hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan saat pemuda itu menyebut Busan dan nama neneknya.

"Oh astagaaaa! Jiminie.. ini aku Minhyun, Hwang Minhyun. Temanmu saat di sekolah dasar, kau ingat aku?"

Belum selesai otak kecil Jimin menganalisa perkataan Minhyun, ingatannya kembali pada sesosok anak kecil berwajah manis yang menjadi sahabatnya di sekolah dasar dulu. Ia ingat anak itu, ia ingat Minhyun kecil yang sering berbagi bekal dengannya saat jam istirahat. Ia ingat sahabat kecil yang ditinggalkannya sebelum pindah ke Daegu bersama ayah dan ibunya. Ia ingat si kecil Hwang Minhyun.

"Waaaaaaaa… Minhyunieee! Oh Tuhaan, ini benar-benar kau Minhyunie?!" Jimin dengan heboh menangkup wajah manis Minhyun di depannya. Betapa rindunya ia dengan sahabat masa kecilnya ini. Bayangkan saja, sudah berapa lama ia tak bertemu dengan sahabat kecilnya yang manis ini.

"Iyaa, ini aku Chim! Ughh kemana saja kau hah? Aku merindukanmu Chim!" pelukan hangat diterima Jimin saat lengan panjang Minhyun menariknya ke dalam dekapan pemuda Hwang itu. Dielusnya pelan punggung sempit sang sahabat untuk menenangkan _euphoria_ nya. Panggilan kecil Minhyun masih sama seperti dulu, anak itu sering memanggilnya Chimchim karena terdengar imut.

"Panjang ceritanya Minmin. Oh Minhyunieku, aku juga sangan merindukanmu,"

Kedua sahabat kecil yang berpisah lama itu masih betah saling berpelukan hingga suara dering ponsel Minhyun mengakhiri pelukan rindu mereka. Minhyun merogoh saku celananya dan mendapati nama kekasihnya tertera di layar ponsel pintarnya. Menggeser ikon bergambar hijau Minhyun menempelkan benda pipih itu ke telinganya.

" _Yeoboseyo_ Jong?... Ahh maaf, aku sudah selesai,.. iyaa aku bertemu seseorang disini.. baiklah aku akan segera kembali,"

"Siapa?"

"Pacarku hehe," Minhyun terkekeh pelan, Jimin hanya mendengus kecil mengetahui bahwa sahabat manisnya sudah mempunyai kekasih. Wah ia jadi merasa kalah langkah oleh Minhyun.

" _Ne_ Chim apa kau sudah selesai? Aku akan ke kasir untuk membayar,"

"Bersama, aku juga sudah selesai. _Kajja_!" Jimin dengan cepat menggandeng lengan Minhyun yang tengah mendorong troli menuju kasir. Dua pemuda manis itu menyerahkan belanjaan masing-masing pada kasir yang berbeda. Berjalan keluar toko bersama dan menyebrang untuk menghampiri Jonghyun yang masih setia menunggu kekasihnya di dalam mobil.

Netra hitam Jonghyun menyipit saat mendapati kekasihnya tengah digandeng oleh pemuda asing yang sibuk berceloteh. Sesekali kedua pemuda manis itu tertawa dan membenarkan tas belanjaan mereka. Keduanya terlihat berjalan menghampiri mobilnya.

Ia heran, sebelumnya ia tak pernah melihat pemuda itu dimana pun. Ia tak ingat punya teman sekampus yang mempunyai rambut berwarna _orange_ seperti milik pemuda yang kini tengah mencubit lengan kekasihnya gemas.

Setelah keduanya sampai di samping mobilnya, Jonghyun segera turun dan membantu Minhyun untuk memasukkan barang belanjaannya. Tipikal lelaki _gentle_ yang sering diajarkan oleh ayahnya pada Jonghyun.

"Oh jadi ini pacarmu itu Minhyunie?" suara cempreng pemuda asing itu terdengar, "Tampannya.. cocok sekali denganmu."

Minhyun yang mendengar pujian untuk Jonghyun dan dirinya hanya bisa tersipu malu. Park Jimin dan mulut polosnya memang selalu membuatnya senang.

"Ah yaa, dia pacarku Kim Jonghyun. Nah Jju- _ya_ kenalkan ini Jimin, sahabat kecilku di Busan dulu," Minhyun memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

Jonghyun yang baru selesai membereskan barang bawaan Minhyun berdiri tegap dan menyodorkan tangannya pada pemuda bernama Jimin tadi. "Kim Jonghyun, salam kenal Jimin _-sshi_ ," senyuman lembut ia berikan pada sahabat kecil sang kekasih.

"Park Jimin, salam kenal juga. Oh dan panggil saja aku Jimin, sekarang kita adalah teman!" ditepuknya pundak Jonghyun dengan semangat. Sepertinya pemuda bernama Park Jimin ini adalah pribadi yang periang seperti Minki dan Seongwoo, pikir Jonghyun. Pantas saja Minhyun jadi lupa waktu karena bertemu dengannya.

" _Ne_ Chim sebaiknya kau ikut kami, kebetulan tujuan kita searah,"

"Kau mau kemana Jimin?"

"Jimin akan ke rumah sakit, kebetulan kita searah kan Jong? Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan Chim"

" _Seoul International Hospital_? Oh benar ikut saja Jim,"

"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan ikut kalian. Lumayan hemat bayar taxi hehe," dengan santainya Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi belakang, membuat sepasang kekasih itu terkekeh melihatnya.

"Cepatlah kalian, kasian _hyung_ ku sendiri disana," dan dengan rengekan dari teman barunya, Jonghyun segera menjalankan mobilnya untuk mengantar Jimin dan kekasihnya.

Suasana di dalam mobil jadi ramai karena celotehan Jimin dan Minhyun. Kedua sahabat yang baru saja reuni itu terlibat perbincangan yang seru. Sesekali Jonghyun ikut tertawa saat mendengar kisah masa kecil kekasihnya dengan pemuda bernama Jimin itu.

Perjalanan yang tak terlalu lama itu diisi oleh cerita Jimin tentang kakak angkatnya yang dirawat di rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul itu. Ia menceritakan bagaimana kakaknya menjadi pasien spesial dari dokter yang menanganinya. Dia juga membocorkan rahasia kecil bahwa dokter tampan yang menangani kakaknya itu menyukai sang kakak. Minhyun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa saat Jimin mengatakan berbagai alasan yang memperkuat hipotesisnya tentang perasaan sang dokter pada kakaknya. Ia juga berencana akan memperkenalkan Minhyun dan Jonghyun pada sang kakak nanti.

Hingga dari jauh gerbang rumah sakit itu sudah bisa terlihat, membuat Jimin dan Minhyun yang masih asik berbagi rahasia tentang kisah dokter ganteng dan kakaknya harus menghentikan celotehannya. Ia berjanji akan mengajak Minhyun dalam misi kecil pengamatan isi hati si dokter ganteng dan dibalas dengan anggukan semangat oleh Minhyun.

Sebelum benar-benar turun dari mobil Jonghyun, mereka sempat bertukar nomor ponsel. Jimin bilang agar ia bisa menghubungi Minhyun kapan saja dan bisa menagih janji Minhyun untuk menemaninya menjaga kakaknya di rumah sakit.

Dengan semangat Jimin melambai pada sepasang kekasih itu dan berlari ke dalam rumah sakit. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menceritakan pertemuannya dengan sepasang kekasih itu pada _hyung_ nya nanti. Untung saja _hyung_ nya sudah siuman beberapa waktu lalu.

.

.

 _ **Seoul International Hospital**_

Min Yoongi, pemuda dengan kulit seputih salju itu menerawang langit-langit kamar rawat inapnya. Tatapan mata sayunya begitu kosong, seolah jiwanya terbang entah kemana meninggalkan tubuh rapuhnya.

Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa hidupnya akan sesingkat ini. Umurnya bahkan belum genap 25 tahun, namun sebentar lagi malaikat maut akan segera menjemputnya. Menjemput ruhnya untuk meninggalkan raganya yang lemah. Meninggalkan segala kesakitan yang mendera tubuhnya. Meninggalkan kehidupannya.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat sudut-sudut bibirnya bergetar. Ia merasa siap tak siap. Seperti hidup enggan tapi mati pun tak ingin.

Jujur saja ia lelah dengan hidupnya, tapi ia tak ingin meninggalkan hidupnya. Meninggalkan ayah dan ibunya, meninggalkan Paman Chanyeol dan Bibi Baekhyun. Terlebih lagi meninggalkan adik kecilnya, Park Jimin.

Pemuda manis yang kini menjadi adik kesayangannya. Jimin memang bukan adik kandungnya, pemuda itu hanyalah anak dari supir dan kepala pelayan di rumahnya, Paman Chanyel dan Bibi Baekhyun. Yoongi jatuh cinta pada pipi chubby serupa kue _mochi_ milik si kecil Park Jimin saat supir pribadinya itu membawa sang anak bermain ke kediaman keluarga Min beberapa tahun silam.

Yoongi sebagai putra tunggal pasangan pengusaha Min Jiyong dan Min Chaerin terbiasa hidup sendiri dan hanya ditemani oleh pelayan-pelayan di rumah besarnya. Jangan tanyakan dimana orang tuanya, karena seperti yang kau tahu pasangan pengusaha itu sibuk untuk mengembangkan berbagai bisnis mereka di luar negeri. Membuat Yoongi kecil sangat mendambakan seseorang yang akan menemaninya bermain di dalam rumah besar itu.

Yoongi tak pernah protes dengan keadaan orang tuanya, ia sadar betul bahwa kedua orang tuanya melakukan hal itu demi masa depannya nanti. Namun tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa rasa kesepian terkadang menyelinap di hati kecilnya. Oleh karena itu ia meminta supir dan kepala pelayannya itu untuk mengajak Jimin tinggal bersamanya. Menjadikan Jimin sebagai adik angkatnya. Dengan semangat ia meminta izin pada ayah dan ibunya untuk mengangkat Jimin sebagai adiknya.

Dengan sedikit campur tangan dari pasangan Min itu akhirnya permintaan Yoongi membuat Jimin yang dulu tinggal di Busan bersama neneknya harus pindah ke Daegu bersama orang tuanya. Mereka tinggal di rumah besar kediaman keluarga Min yang hanya dihuni oleh dirinya dan beberapa pelayan lainnya.

Park Jimin yang pada dasarnya berkepribadian ceria dengan cepat beradaptasi di lingkungan barunya. Apalagi disana ia mendapatkan _hyung_ sehebat Min Yoongi. Kakak angkatnya itu sangat hebat di mata Jimin kecil, ia pandai bermain basket, piano, pintar, dan manis. Jimin sangat menyukai _gummy smile_ milik sang _hyung_ , terlihat sangat manis. Ia jadi heran dengan teman-teman barunya yang mengatakan bahwa putra tunggal keluarga Min itu sangat galak dan cuek. Padalah setahu Jimin _hyng_ nya itu sangat manis dan penyayang. Itulah perkataan Jimin yang membuat Yoongi semakin menyayanginya.

Menyayangi _Mochi_ kecil yang kini tumbuh besar bersamanya. Satu-satunya alasan seorang Min Yoongi masih bertahan hidup di dunia ini. Ia tak berani membayangkan akan seperti apa kehidupan setelah matinya nanti tanpa seorang Park Jimin.

Lagipula Jimin kecilnya pasti akan sedih jika ia tinggalkan, dan membuat kesedihan bagi Park Jimin adalah hal tabu bagi Min Yoongi. Namun realita kembali menyadari dirinya bahwa cepat atau lambat maut akan membawanya pergi jauh dari Jimin. Memutus tali persaudaraan yang telah sekian tahun dia rajut dengan kasih sayang bersama Jimin.

Kenyataan pahit itu seakan menampar keras pemikirian Yoongi, membuat kristal bening perlahan mengalir dari mata sayunya. Sudah berapa lama ia tak menangis? Yoongi hampir lupa caranya menangis semenjak kehadiran Jimin dalam hidupnya.

Usapan halus di ujung matanya membuat Yoongi menoleh ke sisi kanan ranjang pasiennya. Dilihatnya orang yang beberapa waktu ini selalu setia berada di sampingnya dan merawatnya.

"Kau menangis?" orang itu menyeret bangku kecil di samping ranjang pasiennya dan duduk disana. Tangan hangatnya masih menyeka buliran air mata yang turun dari sudut mata Yoongi.

"Apa ada yang sakit Yoon?"

Pikiran Yoongi masih mengawang, memudarkan kalimat-kalimat bernada khawatir dari orang di sampingnya. Lama ia bertahan menunggu jawaban dari pemuda pucat yang kini tangannya telah ia genggam. Hingga suara parau itu memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Apa aku akan selamat _Uisa-nim_?"

Suara itu kecil dan lirih. Seokjin mendengar dengan jelas nada keputusasaan dari pemuda di depannya. Ingin sekali ia mendekap pemuda rapuh di hadapannya ini dan membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat padanya.

Namun rangkaian kalimat pada kertas laporan kesehatan Yoongi mengurungkan niat luhur Seokjin. Ia hanya bisa menggenggam erat tangan kecil milik Yoongi.

"Tentu saja Yoongi _-ya_ , kau akan sembuh jadi berjuanglah sedikit lagi _ne_ ," Seokjin megelus pelan surai hitam Yoongi. "Oh dan panggil aku _hyung_ seperti biasa,"

"Tapi sekarang kau adalah dokterku _Uisa-nim_ ,"

"Tapi aku adalah _sunbae_ mu dulu Yoongi _-ya_."

Senyuman kecil terbit dibibir pucat Yoongi, membuat Seokjin yang melihatnya menghela napas lega. Sudah lama ia tak melihat senyum dari adik kelasnya yang terkenal dingin ini. Senyum yang telah membuat Seokjin jatuh untuk pemuda sedingin salju di musim dingin itu.

Jeblakan kasar dari pintu kamar rawat inap Yoongi mengalihkan perhatian dua orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Mendapati si ceria Park Jimin yang menenteng beberapa tas belanjaan di kedua tangannya.

Dengan riang ia menghampiri ranjang _hyung_ nya, meletakkan barang yang ia bawa di lantai dengan sembarang dan menubruk Yoongi. Dikecupnya kening pucat sang _hyung_ pelan.

"Aku kembali _hyung_. Apa kau merindukanku?"

"Kau habis dari mana Jiminie?" Seokjin bertanya. Ia baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi tak menemukan Jimin yang biasanya dengan setia menunggu Yoongi di kamarnya.

"Aku keluar sebentar untuk membeli beberapa barang dan _snack_. Kau tahu Seokjin _hyung_ jajanan rumah sakit tak ada yang enak, jadi aku memutuskan berbelanja di luar sebentar. Lagipula Yoongi hyung bilang ia ingin _cheesecake_ , benarkan hyung?" jawab Jimin yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Yoongi.

"Kau tahu _hyung_ hari ini aku senang sekali! Coba tebak tadi aku bertemu dengan siapa?" dengan semangat Jimin mulai bercerita pada _hyung_ kesayangannya itu, mengabaikan Seokjin yang hanya bisa menghela napas di depannya.

"Uh siapa? Apa Jungkook menyusulmu kesini?" suara Yoongi pelan dan lirih. Jimin yang mendengarnya tersenyum miris, ia tak sampai hati membiarkan sang _hyung_ untuk berbicara lama-lama.

" _Ani_.. mana mungkin kelinci buntal itu mau repot-repot menyusulku ke sini _hyung_. Aish mengingatnya saja membuatku kesal," rengutan lucu Jimin membuat Yoongi terkekeh kecil. Yoongi memang senang sekali menggoda Jimin dengan Jungkook. Tetangganya yang suka sekali menarik ulur perasaan Jimin.

"Lalu?"

"Aku bertemu dengan Minmin, sahabat kecilku di Busan dulu. Aku pernah menceritakan padamu _hyung_ , apa kau ingat? Kau tahu _hyung_ Minhyunie jadi semakin manis dan tinggi, aku jadi merasa kecil di sampingnya. Ia membantuku untuk mengambil _snack_ di rak atas, dan oh oh si Minhyunie itu juga sudah mempunyai pacar. Aku jadi merasa kalah langkah darinya, bisa-bisanya ia mendapatkan pacar setampan itu. Kau tahu _hyung_ pacarnya tampan sekali, dan baik. Minhyunie dan Jonghyun mengantarku pulang tadi. Uuhh mereka benar-benar…"

"Apa maksudmu Hwang Minhyun dan Kim Jonghyun?" belum selesai cerita panjang Jimin tentang sahabat kecilnya, suara Seokjin tiba-tiba menginterupsi.

"Oh bagaimana kau tahu Seokjin _hyung_ , apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja. Jonghyun adalah sepupuku Jim." Seokjin menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. Sejak tadi ia juga menyimak cerita panjang Jimin dan tertarik setelah nama Minhyun dan sepupunya disebut bibir tebal pemuda Park itu.

"Woaahhh dunia memang sempit ya _hyung_ ….." dan cerita Pak Jimin mengenani sepasang kekasih itu kembali berlanjut. Hingga Seokjin undur diri untuk memeriksa pasien lainnya dan berjanji akan mengajak Jonghyun dan Minhyun untuk berkenjung ke rumah sakit.

.

.

Berbagai macam mobil terparkir di halaman rumah Ahn Hyungseob. Membuat pekarangan yang tak seberapa luas itu terlihat penuh sesak. Membuat satu dua mobil lainnya harus terpakir di pinggir jalanan komlplek perumahan yang didiami keluarga Ahn tersebut.

Dari arah dalam rumah terdengar beberapa pekikan dan seruan dari beberapa remaja yang tengah asik berdiskusi di ruang tengah tersebut. Remah-remah biscuit dan bungkus sisa makanan terlihat berserakan di bawah kolong meja. Satu dua lembar kertas penuh coretan tergelatak tak berdaya di atas meja, tertindih gelas-gelas plastic berisi minuman bersoda berwarna pekat.

"Jadi rencananya sudah fix?"

"Apa kau tak merasa bahwa itu sedikit kekanakan _hyung_?"

"Aku pikir lebih baik kita memberikan Niel _hyung_ kejutan yang sederhana saja"

"Kau ingin aku menyusun ulang rencananya?"

"Oh astaga Lee Daehwi, aku sudah lapar tak bisa berpikir lagi!"

"Guanlin _hyung_ aku minta keripiknya"

Kepala Jonghyun rasanya pening mendengar berbagai macam celotehan mahluk-mahluk di dekatnya ini. Ia menyesali pilihannya untuk menemani Minhyun berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Jika ia tahu bahwa acara menyusun _surprise party_ untuk Daniel akan semerepotkan ini, ia lebih memilih untuk mendekam di apartemennya seharian.

Bayangkan saja, sudah lebih dari 3 jam yang lalu mereka mendebatkan konsep acara kejutannya dan belum mendapatkan kata sepakat. Selalu ada saja yang tak sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Terlalu banyak rencana dan ide-ide yang membuat alot diskusi tak penting mereka.

Dengan enggan ia ikut turun tangan menyelesaikan diskusi panas para uke itu. Lihat saja bahkan Seongwoo sampai mengundang pasangan Guanho dan Samhwi untuk membantu mereka mencari ide.

"Begini saja, kita pakai konsep awal yang dikatakan Seongwoo. Aku akan meminta Dongho dan Minki untuk mengajak Daniel keluar. Sementara itu kita semua harus membantu Seongwoo untuk mendekorasi apartemen Daniel selama ia pergi. Aku, Woojin, Baejin dan Guanlin yang akan membeli perlengkapannya. Dan sisanya akan mempersiapkan pesta kecil untuk Daniel, bagaimana?" jelas Jonghyun panjang lebar.

Yang lain terlihat manggut-manggut setuju. Jika sang ketua Organisasi Mahasiswa sudah turun tangan maka yang lain tak akan menolak usulannya lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Seongwoo _hyung_ yang akan membuat kesal Daniel _hyung_?"

"Tak perlu, merepotkan saja." Woojin yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan game di ponselnya menjawab ketus pertanyaan sang kekasih. Membuat Hyungseob yang mendengar jawabannya jadi kesal.

"Aku tak minta pendapatmu Park Woojin," balasnya sengit.

"Aku hanya memberikan pendapatku,"

Jihoon yang melihat sahabatnya akan meledak segera menyeret Hyungseob yang sedikit lagi akan mencekik leher Woojin. Ia tahu betul bahwa Hyungseob sangat gemas dengan sikap cuek kekasihnya itu.

Seongwoo yang melihat Hyungseob dan Jihoon menjauh akhirnya melanjutkan diskusi mereka. Merampungkan waktu dan apa saja yang mereka perlukan untuk eksekusi kejutan Kang Daniel.

Setelah semua rencana beres, Seongwoo, Minhyun, Seonho dan Daehwi berjalan menuju dapur tempat Jihoon yang tengah menenangkan Hyungseob. Wajahnya masih merah menahan kesal, dan dengan sabar Jihoon mengelus lembut punggung tangan Hyungseob yang terkepal di atas meja.

"Kau tak apa Seobbie?" Seongwoo mengambil duduk tepat di samping Hyungseob. Merangkul pundak juniornya itu dengan sayang.

"Tak apa _hyung_. Aku hanya kesal dengan sikap Woojin. Dia selalu saja kasar kepadaku, maksudku tak bisakah ia bersikap sedikit lebih baik kepadaku? Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apa aku berbuat salah padanya? Apa pertanyaanku semenyebalkan itu sehingga ia selalu menjawabnya dengan ketus?" keluhnya pelan.

Sungguh Hyungseob tak habis pikir dengan sikap kekasihnya. Ia memang tahu betul bahwa Park Woojin adalah orang yang cuek dan masa bodoh. Tapi tak bisakah ia mengurangi sedikit sifat jeleknya itu pada Hyungseob. Selama ini Hyungseob selalu sabar ketika pertanyaannya dijawab ketus atau bahkan dihiraukan oleh Woojin. Namun lama kelamaan rasanya makan hati juga, dan Hyungseob mulai lelah.

"Aku lelah selalu diabaikan olehnya _hyung_. Aku lelah…" ditelungkupkannya kepalanya di atas meja, mencoba menyembunyikan air mata yang selama ini ditahannya.

Jika boleh jujur Hyungseob iri pada teman-temannya yang lain. Ia iri pada Jihoon yang selalu diperhatikan oleh Baejin. Ia iri pada Minhyun yang selalu dijaga oleh Jonghyun. Ia iri pada Seongwoo yang selalu dihibur oleh Daniel. Ia iri pada Seonho dan Daehwi yang selalu dimanjakan oleh kekasih mereka. Hyungseob iri, karena Park Woojin selalu mengabaikannya.

Ia jadi berpikir bahwa Woojin memang tak pernah mencintainya. Mengingat bahwa Hyungseoblah yang menyatakan cinta terlebih dahulu dan meminta Park Woojin menjadi kekasihnya.

"Biar aku bicara dengan Woojin," lama-lama Seongwoo jengah juga melihat tingkah laku si Park itu. Ia tentu saja tak ingin melihat Hyungseob menangis gara-gara pemuda bergingsul bodoh itu.

"Jangan _hyung_!" dengan segera Hyungseob menahan lengan Seongwoo yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya. Ia tak ingin memperparah hubungannya dengan Woojin. Woojin pasti akan mengira dirinya cengeng dan berlebihan.

"Sudah biarkan saja Hyungseob-ah," Minhyun melepas genggaman tangan Hyungseob pada lengan Seongwoo. Ia merasa sikap Woojin memang sudah kelewat batas dan anak itu memang butuh ceramah singkat dari Seongwoo untuk menyadarkannya.

Sedangkan beberapa meter dari arah dapur sang target ceramah Ong Seongwoo terlihat tengah asik bermain game bersama Guanlin dan Samuel. Sedangkan Jonghyun dan Baejin terlihat menonton televise yang menampilkan siaran langsung Moto GP.

Ingin rasanya Seongwoo melempar sandal rumah yang ia pakai kearah muka serius Woojin. Dengan santainya pemuda itu tetap bermain game. Mengindahkan kekasihnya yang tengah marah akibat perkataannya. Benar-benar cuek dan tak peka pikir Seongwoo.

Untung saja Kang Daniel bukan Park Woojin. Kekasih bongsornya itu pasti akan segera membujuk Seongwoo jika ia ngambek, dan tak pernah sekalipun Daniel akan mengabaikannya. Oh kecuali jika ia sudah berkutat dengan lensa dan kamera kesayangannya. Maka Seongwoo akan sedikit diindahkan oleh pemuda bergigi kelinci itu.

"Woojin-ah bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Ada apa Seongwoo hyung? Bicara saja,"

"Ikut aku sebentar,"

"Disini sa…"

"PARK WOOJIN BERDIRI DAN IKUT AKU!" teriakan Seongwoo membuat kelima pemuda yang tengah asik dengan kegiatan mereka itu tersentak kaget. Bahkan Samuel sempat menjatuhkan konsol game yang dipegangnya.

Woojin yang diteriaki hanya mendengus kasar dan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan keluar rumah mengikuti Seongwoo yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

' _Apalagi ini?'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore saat Jonghyun tiba di apartemen Minhyun. Kekasihnya masih terlihat kesal karena tadi ia membela Woojin yang tengah dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Seongwoo.

Tentu saja Jonghyun tak tega melihat Woojin dikeroyok oleh uke-uke manis yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ganas karena satu anggotanya tersakiti. Bahkan kekasih manisnya itu terlihat paling semangat memarahi Woojin.

Ia hanya tak ingin membuat masalah kecil menjadi besar. Oleh karena itu ia mencoba menengahi mereka. Namun delikan tajam dan raut kekesalan yang diterimanya dari sang kekasih.

Pupus sudah harapan Jonghyun untuk _berlovey dovey_ dengan Minhyun. Ia kini harus berjuang membujuk kekasihnya yang sedang kesal.

"Aku tak ingat mengizinkanmu masuk ke apartemenku Tuan Kim Jonghyun," Minhyun berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil sebotol air dingin di dalam kulkas. Menenggaknya rakus hingga tersisa setengah.

"Dan aku tak ingat punya kekasih pelupa yang sudah berjanji akan memasakkan makan malam spesial untukku," Jonghyun menjawab santai sambil mendudukan dirinya pada loveseat di ruang tengah apartemen Minhyun. Memasang _earphone_ dan memutar lagu favoritnya, ia merebahkan dirinya santai.

Hentakan botol pada meja di sampingnya membuat Jonghyun menoleh. Tatapan kesal Hwang Minhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya membuat ia memutar bola matanya bosan. Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Minhyun hingga kekasihnya itu terjatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya.

Kepala bersurai hitam milik Minhyun jatuh diatas dada bidangnya. Dengan gesit ia melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh ramping Minhyun. Membuat Minhyun yang tiba-tiba terperangkap dalam dekapan hangat Jonghyun hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

Usapan hangat tangan Jonghyun pada surai hitamnya mau tak mau membuat Minhyun menyamankan posisinya dan membalas dekapan Jonghyun. Ia memang tak bisa benar-benar marah pada kekasih tampannya ini.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Untuk?"

"Marah padamu. Ugh kau tahu, aku hanya terbawa emosi Jju-ya," Minhyun mendongak menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya. Mata rubahnya sudah memasang binar bersalah, menjadikan wajahnya semakin imut di mata Jonghyun.

Kecupan kecil mendarat di pucuk hidung mancung Minhyun. "Sudah jangan dipikirkan sayang,"

Jonghyun bangun dari posisi tidurnya, bersandar di punggung sofa. Membuat Minhyun yang berada di atasnya kini terduduk di pangkuannya. Kekasihnya itu semakin mengeratkan pelukan di lehernya. Menyembunyikan wajah manisnya di perpotongan leher Jonghyun.

"Hey bangunlah, kau berat Minhyunie-aduhh!" satu gigitan gemas dihadiahkan Minhyun pada pundak Jonghyun karena telah memuji berat badannya. Menghasilkan ringisan pelan dari bibir tipis milik kekasihnya.

"Nakalnyaaa.. kenapa tidak bibirku saja yang kau gigit eh Minhyunie," mendengar godaan kekasihnya Minhyun segera duduk tegak dan mencubit gemas hidung mancung Jonghyun hingga memerah.

"Dasar mesum!" omelnya dan disambut suara kekehan sumbang Jonghyun karena hidungnya yang masih dicubit Minhyun.

"Tapi kau cinta kan," dan semburat merah itu kini menghiasi pipi _pluffy_ Hwang Minhyun, menambah kadar kemanisan dari wajah pemuda Hwang itu. Dengan cepat Jonghyun mencuri satu ciuman dibibir semerah _cherry_ kekasihnya.

Dan dibalas dengan kalimat _'tentu saja'_ yang diucapkan Minhyun setelahnya. Keduanya saling pandang, mencoba menyelami jendela hati yang tersuguh di depan mereka. Mencari adakah sedikit kebohongan dari kata-kata yang merek ucapkan, namun nihil. Hanya ada ketulusan dan cinta murni yang mereka temukan dalam netra pasangannya.

Minhyun yang terhanyut dengan indahnya kilau jernih mata Jonghyun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Mendaratkan satu kecupan lembut seringan kapas pada bibir kekasihnya. Menyalurkan perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang melalui ciuman polos selembut beledu itu.

Betapa ia sangat mencintai pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini. Pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya saat ia baru pertama mengenal kata cinta. Pemuda yang mengajarinya banyak hal. Yang selalu menjaga dan melindungi dirinya. Pemuda yang memprioritaskan dirinya di atas segalanya.

Dengan pelan Minhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka, memandang penuh kasih wajah tampan itu. Mengusapnya pelan dan penuh perasaan. Mencoba merekam pahatan-pahatan sempurna di wajah Kim Jonghyun. Dan dengan pelan ia kembali memeluk erat kekasihnya.

Tempat ternyaman dan teraman bagi Minhyun adalah di dalam dekapan hangat Kim Jonghyun. Dada bidang yang selama ini menjadi sandarannya. Tempat ia mendengar dengan jelas suara yang menjadi favoritnya selama ini. Suara detakan jantung kekasih hatinya yang kencang, sama seperti miliknya. Suara kehidupannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jju-ya,"

" _Nado jeongmal saranghaneun Min_ ,"

.

.

 _Seoul International Hospital_

Jimin tengah menyuapi Yoongi dengan potongan kecil _cheesecake_ yang tadi dibelinya. Hyungnya ini memang penggemar berat kue lembut dengan wangi gurih dan manis itu.

Getaran kecil yang berasal dari ponsel yang terletak di meja di samping ranjang Yoongi mengalihkan atensi Jimin. Diraihnya benda pipih tersebut, beberapa pesan masuk dan panggilan tak terjawab memenuhi notifikasi ponsel Yoongi.

Jimin mengernyit saat semua notifikasi itu berasal dari satu nama yang sama _'Alien Kim'_. Setahunya sang hyung tak memiliki teman atau kerabat bermarga Kim. Oh apa jangan-jangan si dokter tampan itu? Yang Jimin tahu dokter tampan itu juga bermarga Kim bukan?

"Siapa?"

" _Alien Kim_ , aku tak tahu hyung berteman dengan mahluk planet lain," Jimin memberikan ponsel itu pada Yoongi. Semburat merah muda tipis tersepuh dipipi pucat hyungnya saat Jimin menyebut nama kontak yang memenuhi notifikasi ponsel hyungnya itu.

Yoongi mengecek semua notifikasi yang ada, dan memang si _Alien Kim_ itu memborbardir ponsel Yoongi dengan ratusan pesan singkat dan telepon. Isi pesannya sama saja, mengatakan bahwa ia merindukannya. Tanpa sadar Yoongi tersenyum mengingat pemuda yang ia panggil _Alien_ itu.

Hingga satu pesan dari nomor yang tak dikenalnya membuat Yoongi meremat benda pipih yang ada di genggamannya.

Satu pesan yang dikirimkan Min Chaerin,

 _Sayang apa kau baik-baik saja?_

 _Mama dan Papa merindukanmu._

 _Kami akan akan pulang sebelum natal, jadi kita bisa merayakan natal bersama-sama._

 _Bagaimana, apa kau senang?_

 _Jaga dirimu baik-baik Yoongi, kami menyayangimu._

 _See you soon my dear._

Dan satu tetes air mata lolos dari mata sewarna hazel itu, mengalir pelan menuruni pipi pucat dan terjatuh di atas jemarinya yang tergenggam erat.

.

.

TBC

.

.


End file.
